


Anna and The Imperfect World

by FrozenPhreek



Series: Fairies in the Catacombs [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Elsa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And it’s spelt YELENA not Yelana, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), Beta!Agnarr, Coraline plot but Frozen 1 & 2 characters, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elsa is such a dork, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Frozen 2 elements, I don’t even know with the kulning, Omega!Anna, Omega!Iduna, Reindeer, Reindeer Olaf, Reindeer Sven, i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPhreek/pseuds/FrozenPhreek
Summary: Anna Arendelle is bored with her new life. Her friends are all the way in Norway, the family moved to the States and has to put up with their landlord's annoying granddaughter.There's also a black cat that keeps following her...While exploring her new home, Anna comes across a small door that leads to another world, it's like Anna's world but better! But things slowly begin to be shown in another light. When her parents go missing, Anna needs all the bravery she can get to get them home.Will Anna succeed and beat the Other Mother's game? Or will she end up trapped in her web and become another victim?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), The Cat & Anna, The Cat & Elsa
Series: Fairies in the Catacombs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866415
Comments: 41
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1: New Friends

  
The rain has finally come to a stop. The aftermath of the storm has caused the surrounding area to become moist, humid, and a reason you’ll most likely need a shower from stepping in all the mud. But Anna Arendelle couldn't care less. After moving to Wisconsin all the way from Norway, this feisty Omega was going to make the most of being able to explore this whole other world.

The auburn Omega walked over to a nearby bush and grabbed a random branch. She bent it and broke it off. Her branch was in the shape of a ‘Y.’ Perfect. She turned the branch upside down to place her hands on both sides of the upside-down ‘V’ and the straight part to point out. The dowsing rod gave Anna a slight pull. Then, it was pulling her towards a new area, where water could be most likely found.

The dowsing rod took Anna along a very unused trail, along the side of a hill. She continued walking but stopped after hearing rustling behind a boulder on the side of the hill.

“Hello? Who’s there?” Anna called out.

No answer.

_Great. I think I already got an Alpha following me._

Anna picked up the nearest rock and threw it behind the boulder to scare off whatever might be there. The rock seemed to have hit something because right after disappearing behind the boulder, a loud, inhuman yowl shrieked out.

Scared, Anna made a break for it down the rest of the faded trail. Her pigtails, a white streak in her right braid, pouncing every time she made a step. She continued running down the hill and through a forest of blossoming peach trees. Their pink petals falling swiftly and lightly through the air from the chilly spring wind.

Anna stopped her running atop another hill, in a ring of little mushrooms. Gasping for breath, she looked around to see if she lost whatever it was that scared her. A loud cry made Anna jump and turn around with a scream. What made the cry was a black cat, looking right at her with its piercing blue eyes, on a tree stump.

“You scared me to death, you mangy thing!” She took off her messenger bag, still holding her dowsing rod. “I’m just looking for an old well I heard about. Know it?”

The cat made a small nod Anna didn’t seem to notice.

“Not talkin’, huh?” Anna closed her eyes and brought the dowsing rod high in front of her. “Magic dowser, magic dowser. Show me The Well!” She chanted while walking in a small circle, still in the ring of mushrooms.

Right after she said her chant, a foghorn-like sound was heard up the hill between a couple of trees. Anna didn’t know who or what was on the hill on a bike, with a mask on. In the distance, it looked like it had three glowing green eyes, looking right at her.

Anna’s body stiffened when she saw the creature coming right towards her. She got into a batting position, preparing to use her dowsing rod as a bat. The figure was still coming fast, the Omega screamed as she began her swing once the figure was close enough.

“AHH! Get away from me!” She swung but the figure merely grabbed the branch with their left hand. The grab surprised Anna and made her lose her concentration and fell on her side, into the mud.

Thunder was heard in the distance as the newcomer stood upon the tree stump, not taking their sights off of the scared Omega. The figure turned a crank on the side of their mask to change one of the glowing scopes. They cranked again and the green glow died, the mask lifted, revealing the face of a girl. She looked a few years older than Anna, pale skin, a dusting of dirt on her cheeks and face, piercing icy-blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. If Anna wasn’t so scared at that moment, she’d have taken the time to admire the mystery girl’s beautiful features.

The platinum blonde began examining the dowsing rod. “Ooh. Let me guess. You’re from Texas or Utah, someplace dried-out and barren, right?” The blonde’s soft voice matched well with her features but didn’t seem to fit her odd sense of fashion. She wore a baggy black raincoat that reached her knees, light grey stripes running horizontally once along the chest area and two rings on each sleeve, baggy blue jeans, black rain boots, and a pair of black and white skeleton gloves.

“I heard about water witching before, but it doesn’t make sense. I mean, it’s just an ordinary branch.” The girl was still looking over and examining the branch.

Anna snapped out of her stupor but started feeling annoyed that some girl just came out of nowhere and made her fall in the mud, without so much as an apology or hand up. “It’s a dowsing rod!” Anna slapped the back of the platinum blonde’s knee.

“Ow!” The blonde let go of the branch for Anna to catch, to tend to her hurt leg. The mask falls back over the blonde’s face, so she takes it off completely, revealing a platinum blonde messy french braid and slicked back bangs, with some strands falling to the sides.

“And I don’t like being stalked, not by psycho nerds or their cats!” The black cat jumped on the stump next to the girl and tilted his head at the angry redhead.

“He’s not really my cat. He’s kind of feral. You know, wild. Of course, I do feed him every night,” the blonde got on her knees and started petting the cat with a soft smile on her face, “and sometimes he’ll come to my window and bring me little dead things,” she said while wiggling her fingers. The cat jumped off the stump after getting some affection from his human friend.

Anna felt unnerved by her last statement. Normally, girls aren’t into ‘little dead things.’ That seemed more of a boy’s interest. _Especially a girl as pretty as you._ The redhead blushed lightly and quickly tried to dismiss her thoughts.

“Look, I’m from Trøndelag.”

The blonde looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Norway. And if I’m a ‘water witch,’ then where’s the secret well?” Anna stomped her foot on the word ‘where.’ The ground seemed to move a little from the stomp.

The new girl began to twiddle with her fingers in nervousness, “Y—You stomp too hard and you’ll fall in it,” she pointed.

“Wait, what?” Anna looked down and the realization hit her, “Oh!” she quickly jumped out of the ring of mushrooms that circled all around the well that she almost caused herself to fall into.

The blonde jumped off the stomp and dug away some of the dirt to show wood. “See?” She knocked on the cover, creating hollow thuds. She grabbed a nearby thick tree branch to use as a lever to lift the lid. “It’s supposed to be so deep, that if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you’d see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day,” she smirked.

Anna looked back up at the blonde and shrugged her shoulders, “Ha.” She bent down to feel the old wood of the cover while the blonde looked at Anna’s new home, in the distance.

“I’m surprised he let you move in. My grandpa, he owns the Pink Palace. Won’t rent to people with kids,” she said while crossing her arms.

“What do you mean?” Anna raised an eyebrow.

The girl unfolded her arms and started twiddling her fingers again. “Well, I—I’m not supposed to talk about it.” She brought out a gloved hand to shake, “I’m Elsa. Elsa Lovat.”

Anna hesitated. She could smell a very strong musky scent from Elsa and it was beginning to make the Omega feel nervous.

_She’s an Alpha?_

Elsa could see the redheaded Omega’s hesitation and smelt the scent Anna was smelling that was causing her to suddenly become nervous. “Oh! Sorry, Omega! It’s okay! See—I—I’ll bear my neck and everything!” Elsa pulled the collar of her raincoat away for the Omega to see her neck and show that she meant no harm.

This action seemed to have calmed Anna a bit but she still took a hesitant step towards the submissive Alpha. She brought her nose close enough to Elsa’s neck and took a few sniffs. Her scent didn’t smell threatening. It smelt calming, for an Alpha. The smell of pine trees and wet grass from the early morning dew.

_This is a kind of smell I’d expect from a Beta, but this Alpha just keeps proving me wrong, in good ways._

Anna stepped back to where she was standing and held out her hand to shake with a light smile. Elsa let go of her collar and shook the Omega’s hand.

“So, what’d you get saddled with?”

“I wasn’t saddled with anything.” Anna narrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s Anna.”

Elsa followed the black cat’s movements, not looking at Anna. “Anna what?” Elsa pronounced the first A like the A in apple and didn’t pronounce it like ‘aw.’

“ _Anna_. Anna Arendelle!” She stomped her foot again, emphasizing the ‘aw.’

Elsa scoffed. “It’s not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Anna can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person.” She said while petting the cat.

Anna growled.

This was a very unique Alpha. She had some traits all of the Alphas she’s met had but this one, in particular, was so much more different from the others she had to put up with back in Norway. _Horny fuckhounds..._

In the distance, all three heard what sounded like a cowbell or a triangle being rung and a man yelling, “ _Elsa!_ ”

“I think I heard someone calling you, _blondie_ ,” Anna called her with mock.

“W—What?” Elsa stopped petting the cat, who fell on his side after what he was leaning on suddenly vanished. “I—I didn’t hear anything,” Elsa lied, having her backside to Anna.

“Oh, I definitely heard someone, _Lovat_ ,” Anna growled.

The man rang the instrument and yelled, “ _Elsa!_ ” again.

Elsa cursed under her breath, “ _Grandpa_!” She turned around to face Anna again and chuckled uncomfortably. “Well, great to meet a Norwegian water witch,” Elsa grabbed her mask and got on her back for the ride back home, “but I’d wear gloves next time.” Elsa wiggled her gloved fingers for a second.

“Why?” Anna raised an eyebrow.

“‘Cause that dowsing rod of yours, um, it’s poison oak.”

Anna’s eyes went wide and immediately dropped the branch. “ _Ahh!_ ” She frantically started wiping her hands on her coat, as if to prevent herself from getting a rash or a reaction.

Elsa smirked as she pulled her mask down over her face and took off towards her and her grandfather’s house.

Anna watched as Elsa rode away and blew a raspberry at her, even though knowing the blonde wouldn’t hear it. She looked down and noticed the cat staring at her. He shook his head at her in, what looked like, disbelief before taking off after Elsa.

The Omega looked back at the old well. She picked up a small random rock to drop through the little hole in the lid. She put her ear close and counted how long it took the rock to hit the water below.

5 seconds.

Nothing.

15 seconds.

Nothing.

25 seconds.

Nothing.

30 seconds.

_Splash!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Door

The rain came back the next day.

_Damn it. Mom’s never gonna let me do anything outside now._

The itch in her left hand came back and she scratched it. Anna ended up getting a rash from the poison oak and was paying the price for touching it with her bare hands for too long.

Iduna Arendelle was sitting at a small table, in their small kitchen, typing away on her plugged-in laptop. Her brown hair was in a messy bun, to not have her hair distract her from her work by getting in her face.

“I almost fell down a well yesterday, Mom,” Anna said casually, seeing if her statement will get her a reaction.

“Uh-huh,” was all the brunette responded with, not taking her eyes off her screen.

“I would’ve _died._ ”

Iduna was still not listening. “That’s nice,” she said in a monotone voice, still typing.

Anna sighed. “So, can I go out? I think it’s perfect weather for horseback riding.”

“No, Anna. Rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess.”

_Oh, now you hear me._

“Mom, I want the horses _in-shape_ and _healthy_ when my friends come to visit. Isn’t that why we moved here?”

“Something like that. But then we had the ‘accident.’” Iduna pointed to her own left arm, which was in a small cast.

“It wasn’t _my_ fault Nøkk got spooked by that snake!”

“I never said it was,” she told her daughter calmly.

Anna scratched her hand again. “I can’t believe it. You and Dad get paid to write about horses, and you don’t even like them.”

“Anna, I don’t have time for you right now. And you still have some unpacking to do. _Lots_ of unpacking!” The older Omega’s scent changed slightly from a caramel-like smell to becoming a burnt caramel smell. Anna scrunched her nose in disgust at the gross change in her smell.

“That sounds _exciting,_ ” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh.” Iduna bent down and grabbed something wrapped in newspapers and handed it to Anna. “Some kid left this on the front porch.” She went back to typing.

Anna lifted the first layer of paper and found a note.

_Hey, Arens, look what I found in Grandpa’s trunk. Look familiar?_  
_-Elsa_

The Omega sighed and took off the rest of the layers and found something she was not expecting to see. 

“Wait, what?” It was a little doll that looked _exactly_ like her. The auburn hair in twin braids, purple raincoat, blue swampers, freckles on her cheeks and nose, and even the white streak of hair in her right braid. For the eyes were two little black buttons. “A little me? That’s weird.”

“What’s her name, anyway?”

“ _Elsa._ I’m way too old for dolls.” Anna may be too old for dolls but she still brought the doll with her to go see her dad.

* * *

Anna stopped in front of a door that led to her father’s office. She pushed the door open to reveal a man sitting at a desktop computer, typing away like Iduna.

“Hey, Dad. How’s the writing going?” The redhead asked, calmly.

Her dad didn’t seem to hear her and was still typing away on his computer.

“Dad!”

The Beta finally responded, albeit, in a monotone voice, “Hello, Anna and,” he stopped to turn around and look at what Anna had in her hand from seeing the reflection on the computer screen. “And Anna… doll?” He shrugged his shoulders and continued typing.

“Do you know where the saddles are?”

“It’s pouring out there, isn’t it?”

“It’s just raining,” Anna scoffed.

“Hmm. What’d the boss say?”

“ _‘Don’t even think about going out, Anna Arendelle!’_ ” She said in an angry and dramatic tone, making fun of her mother.

“Mmm, then you won’t need the saddles,” he chuckled.

Anna groaned.

The Omega pushed the door a little bit more open and the door squeaked. Anna decided to have some fun with it and irritate her father, who won’t give her attention. She continued swinging the door back and forth, making squeak after squeak. The noise was getting too distracting to type and he finally gave in.

“Ugh,” her father groaned. He turned in his chair to face his Omega daughter. “You know, this house is 150 years old,” he stated.

Anna stopped messing with the door. “So?”

“So,” he grabbed a little notebook and a pen and gave them to Anna, “explore it. Go out and count all of the doors and windows and write that down. List everything that’s… uh… blue,” he suggested. “Just let me work!” He begged and turned back and continued typing on the computer.

Anna scoffed and walked out of the study. She took her purple raincoat off and threw it behind her, not caring where it ended up. As she was walking along one of the hallways on a long laid out rug, she tripped on a spot that wasn’t completely smoothed down. She stepped on it to flatten it but it just changed its position to behind her. She stepped on it again and caused it to form underneath her. She used both of her feet this time but this only caused it to become two bumps. Giving up, Anna continued on her way of exploring her new home.

Anna looked out of the nearest window at the pouring rain. After watching the rain, she counted all of the panels and wrote in her little notebook, ‘ _twelve leaky windows._ ’ A drop of rain leaked through one of the panels and onto Anna’s notebook.

She went to her parent’s bedroom to count any windows or anything that wasn’t completely boring. The Omega walked into their personal bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain.

“ _Ugh!_ ” Pulling the curtain revealed numerous orange centipede-like insects crawling all over the wall.

The redhead jumped over the edge of the tub and tried to squish as many of the insects as possible.

She managed to get a few before the rest made a break for it and disappeared in the cracks of the walls.

Her hands now covered with insect guts, Anna turned to the tub’s faucet and turned one of the knobs to run some water. Instead of coming out of the faucet, Anna didn’t see that the lever to switch between the showerhead and faucet was still pulled up, causing the redhead’s head to become drenched in water.

“ _Agh!_ ” She shut the water off and shook her head to shake off as much water as she could.

After the fiasco with the bathroom, Anna went down the stairs to find a nearby door open. She went inside to find a rusted water heater with a sign on it that says, ‘ _Hot. Lookout._ ’ Anna put in her notebook, ‘ _One old and rusty water heater._ ’

Leaving the room, she pushed the button on the wall on a force of habit, thinking it was a light switch to the room. The lights flickered and heard her dad from down the hall scream, “AHHH!”

_Oh crap!_

She rushed back inside the room to find a piece of tape above the buttons that said, ‘ _Do not touch!_ ’ Anna pressed the button above the one she pressed and immediately shut the door behind her. The Omega tried to casually walk away and not make it seem like she was the one responsible for the power going funny.

Anna found herself in a new room with more moving boxes and more windows to count. She walked to the small table and set her mini Anna on the table so she could unpack her mom’s ceramic snowmen along a shelf above the fireplace. There was a painting of a boy in a blue suit, who had an upset look on his face from what Anna could assume was because he dropped his ice cream, hence the dropped ice cream by the boy’s feet.

“One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting,” Anna said aloud in a dull voice as she wrote in her notebook. She looked and counted the windows in the room. “Four incredibly boring windows and no more doors.” She made a reach for her doll on the table but it was gone.

Anna looked around and under the table. “Alright, little me. Where are you hiding?” The Omega looked behind her and found the doll next to the wall behind one of the moving boxes.

_Okay. How did a doll get all the way over here by itself?_

She grabbed the doll from behind the box but found something odd. “Huh?” Anna pushed the box away to get a better look at the little door in the wall. The wallpaper covered it completely but couldn’t hide the edges of the door. “Hey, Mom!” Anna called. “Where does this door go?”

Her mom’s voice sounded out from the kitchen, “I’m really, _really_ busy.”

Anna could see the outline of a keyhole through the wallpaper and traced it with a finger. “I think it’s locked!” After not getting a response right away, she called again. “ _Please!_ ”

About two seconds later, her mom came into view with a very annoyed look on her face. She looked at the little mystery door and then turned to her annoying daughter, “Will you _stop_ pestering me if I do this for you?” Her Omega scent changed to a smell that told her she was not to be tested with or there’ll be consequences.

Anna put her hand in the other and gave her mom a pout and whimper, telling her she’ll leave her alone after helping her.

“Fine.” Iduna turned around to go to a drawer with numerous keys. After digging around, she found a peculiar black skeleton key with a black button on the handle. She came back to the room and used the key to help tear away at the wallpaper around the door’s edges. Anna was sitting behind her. The anticipation coursing through her body, wondering what might be behind the small door. Iduna put the key in, unlocked the door, and opened it to reveal nothing but a brick wall.

A brick wall? That’s it?

“Bricks? I don’t get it,” Anna’s tone showing her disappointment.

Iduna sighed. “They must’ve closed this off when they divided up the house,” she explained. She got up to go back to her laptop.

“You’re kidding? And why is the door so small?”

“We made a deal! Zip it!” Iduna continued walking.

Anna mocked her mom, “You didn’t lock it!” She immediately heard Iduna exclaim in frustration.

The door led to nothing but a brick wall. What a waste of time.

Anna shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other World

Night had fallen on the Pink Palace and it was still pouring out. All three Arendelles, including Anna’s doll, sat at the small table in the kitchen, eating the dinner Anna’s father made. Anna didn’t know _what_ it was and was sure as hell not eating it. It looked as if he found whatever was lying around and threw it in a pot.

While Agnarr was giving out portions of the dinner to his wife and daughter, he sang a little song. Anna didn’t know who wrote it but if she ever found out who, she’ll send them a letter and give them a piece of her mind.

__

_"Oh, my twitchy-witchy girl  
I think you are so nice  
I give you bowls of porridge  
And I give you bowls of ice cream"_

__

_  
_

Anna pushed her plate away in disgust. “Why don’t _you_ ever cook, Mom?”

“Anna,” Iduna sighed. “We’ve been through this before. Your dad cooks, I clean, and _you_ stay out of the way.”

Anna sighed and placed her head in her crossed arms on the table.

“I swear we’ll go food shopping as soon as we finish the book.” She pushed the plate of mystery food back to her daughter. “Try some of the chard. You need a vegetable.”

Anna grabbed her fork and scooped some of the food. “Looks more like slime to me.” She let her fork drop and it stood straight up in the food.

Agnarr spoke calmly, “Well, it’s slime or bedtime, Fuss-Pup. Now, what’s it gonna be?”

Anna put a hand behind her doll and asked it, “Think they’re trying to poison me?” She made the doll’s head nod, making it look like the doll responded with a nod on its own.

* * *

Anna was laying in her bed in her pajamas, thinking about how her life was just so… so… bad. She wished they had better food, were still living in Norway, and had her friends. But that wasn’t going to just magically happen because that’s not how the real world works.

She scratched at her hand, the poison oak still there and looking like it wasn’t going away for a long time.

On her nightstand, Anna grabbed the small picture frame of her friends in Norway. The picture had her and two friends playing in the snow. In the background, a boy’s head and arms were popped out of a snowman. In his outstretched hands, he had a stick in each and a top hat on his head. Another boy and Anna were closest to where the camera was, laughing hysterically at the ridiculous scene their friend was making.

The redhead chuckled to herself at the memory and at all the fun she had. But now, she might not be able to have that again. There was Elsa but Anna didn’t know if she would consider the Alpha as a friend. Just from their first encounter, they both didn’t seem to have gotten off on the right foot. The platinum blonde did, however, prove she was different from all of the other Alphas she’s met throughout her life, it’s a good difference. So, that’s something.

She put the picture back on the nightstand and turned to her mini Anna. “Goodnight, little me,” she chuckled. She turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

Anna’s sleep has been dreamless, so she was able to be awakened easily by a strange sound coming from under her bed. Her eyes popped wide open and looked under her bed. Under her bed, a reindeer fawn bleated and shuffled out from the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Convincing herself it’s a dream, the Omega walked after the fawn and down the stairs. The fawn was picking up speed until it was full-on running. Anna picked her speed and was running as well. The baby reindeer headed for the little door was bricked up on the other side.

 _Gotcha!_ The brick wall and door will corner the fawn that was for some reason in her apartment and get a better look at it.

However, when Anna reached the door to grab the cornered fawn, it was gone, and she didn’t find a brick wall but a tunnel. The tunnel was colored with purples and blues. On the other side of the tunnel, there was another little door. Thinking it was still just a dream, Anna got on her knees and took her time crawling through the beautifully colored passage.

The mystery passage had a blanket-like feel to it, which made crawling easier. Anna slowly crawled her way out and made it to the other side.

“Wait, what?” The tunnel seemed to have led the young Omega in a circle. She was back where she was before! Wasn’t she?

Anna stood up and found something different about the room with the little door, the blue boy in the painting wasn’t sad and his ice cream wasn’t on the ground. The boy in blue had a smile on his face, happily licking his not-dropped ice cream. _Did Mom or Dad decide the other painting was too depressing and got a new one that was cheerful?_

Suddenly, the Omega got a whiff of something delicious. “Mmm. Something smells good.”

Chicken? Her favorite!

The redhead walked to the kitchen, where the smell was coming from. Making her way, Anna heard someone humming. She slid the door out of the way and saw her mother, whose back was turned, mixing something in a bowl.

Anna raised an eyebrow. “Mom? What’re you doing here in the middle of the night…?” She trailed after her mother turned around.

“You’re just in time for supper, dear,” her mother calmly said, except, this wasn’t her mom. This woman may have had her brown hair, face shape, nose, and skin tone but her eyes. In fact, she didn’t have eyes at all. This stranger had two black buttons for eyes!

“ _You’re_ not my mother,” Anna stated sternly. “My mother doesn’t have… b—b—bu—”

“B—Bu—Bu—Buttons?” the stranger chuckled. “Do you like them?” she asked as she tapped one of her button eyes. “I’m your Other Mother, silly,” Anna’s Other Mother bent down to open the oven, steam flowing out. “Now, go tell your Other Father that supper’s ready.”

Anna just stood in her spot, trying to take all of this in. Even if this was a dream, it seemed to feel extremely realistic.

The Other Mother put an oven mitt on and saw Anna still standing with her mouth open. “Well, go on,” she said softly. “He’s in his study.”

The Omega finally moved but didn’t take her eyes off of the woman with the button eyes until she left the kitchen. She opened her ‘Other Father’s’ study door and instead of moving boxes and a desktop computer were musical instruments of all kinds and the Other Father at the piano in the middle of the room.

“Hello?”

The Other Father turned around and smiled, “Hello, Anna.” He had buttons for eyes too. “Wanna hear my new song?”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “ _My_ father can’t play the piano.”

“No need to.” From inside the piano sprung two mechanical gloved hands. Anna's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The hands placed themselves onto the Other Father’s hands. “This piano plays me.” The mechanical hands turned him around and immediately started playing a happy tone.

__

_"Making up a song about Anna  
She’s a peach, she’s a doll, she’s a pal of mine  
She’s as cute as a button  
In the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Anna  
When she comes around exploring  
Mom and I will never make it boring  
Our eyes will be on Anna"_

Anna was shocked that he made a song about her.

“I’m sorry, but,” she tapped his shoulder, “she said to tell you the food’s ready.”

“Mmm,” he rubbed his hands together, “Who’s starving? Raise your hand—whoa!” The mechanical hands, still on the Other Father’s hands, raised themselves up to indicate they were hungry. This got a laugh out of Anna.

* * *

Anna was seated at the head of a medium-sized dinner table with the Other Father on her left and the Other Mother coming to set the chicken on the table. After the Other Mother sat the chicken down, she sat herself down on Anna’s right. All three put their hands together for the Other Father to do a prayer.

The Other Father cleared his throat. “We give our thanks and ask to bless our mother’s golden chicken breast!” He laughed. The Other Mother smirked and shook her head.

The Omega gingerly grabbed a piece of the chicken and took a bite. “Mmm. This chicken is good!” She placed the chicken on her plate and started scooping some mashed potatoes.

“Hungry, aren’t you?” The Other Mother smiled.

“Do you have any gravy?” She asked as she looked.

“Well, here comes the gravy train. Choo choo!” She chuckled.

A little train on tracks circled around the food and made its way to Anna’s plate. Once it stopped, it poured the gravy over her mashed potatoes by itself.

“Huh,” she said, impressed.

“Another roll? Sweet peas? Corn on the cob?” The Other Mother suggested.

“Just a drink, please,” Anna asked politely while digging into her mashed potatoes.

“Of course.” She pointed to a spinning chandelier lowering itself from the ceiling. “Any requests?”

“Chocolate milkshake?” As if to answer the redhead, the chandelier got closer to Anna and stopped in front of her with a vial of something brown with a lever. Anna grabbed her glass and positioned it and pulled the lever. The chocolate milkshake poured out and into Anna’s glass. Getting her fill, the chandelier spun away.

Anna took a few chugs and was presented a pink frosted cake. The cake filled itself with candles already lit by themselves, yellow frosting flowers, and the words ‘Welcome Home!’ spelling itself out in front of her in red icing.

The words confused Anna greatly. “Home?” She raised an eyebrow at the Other Parents.

Other Mother spoke first, “We’ve been waiting for you, Anna.”

“For me?”

Other Father spoke next, “Yep. Wasn’t the same without you, kiddo.”

“I didn’t know I had another mother.” Anna crossed her arms.

“Of course you do. Everyone does,” she said sweetly.

“Really?” Still having her arms crossed.

“Uh-huh. And as soon as you’re done eating, I thought we’d play a game.” She began to tap her fingers on the table, almost like she was impatiently and anticipating the redhead to have an answer already.

Anna uncrossed her arms and spoke unsurely, “You mean like hide-and-seek?”

“Perfect,” the Other Mother responded quickly. “Hide-and-Seek in the _rain._ ”

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. “What rain?”

As if on cue, a loud crash of thunder was heard outside and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky for a split second. The sudden sound caused Anna to nearly fall off of her chair.

“Huh,” she exclaimed in surprise. “What about the mud?”

“We love mud here,” the Other Father exclaimed.

“Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies,” the Other Mother pointed. She took Anna’s left hand in hers. “It’s great for poison oak.”

“How’d you know I…?!” She pulled her hand away and trailed off. She got up. “I…I’d love to play, but I better get home to my other mother.”

“But _I’m_ your other mother,” she smiled.

“I mean my other, other mother. Mom number one?” She turned but walked into the Other Father and gasped.

The Other Father simply smiled and waved at her, “Hoo hoo.”

“I think I should get to bed.”

“Of course, sweetheart. It’s all made up.” She said sweetly.

“But-”

“Come along, sleepyhead,” the Other Father nudged the little Omega along.

Once they got to her room, it wasn’t old and grey but new and pink.

“Wow…”

Suddenly, little dragonflies flew by and around the redhead. “Hello, Anna. Hello, hello, hello, hello.”

Anna turned to the little shelf to see her stuffed blue squid with the one-button eye move and talked to her, “What’s shaking, baby?”

“Hello,” Anna waved.

Snapping was heard and Ana saw a little turtle run by her legs and ran in a few circles around her.

 _“Hey. How’s it going, whirlwind?_ ” A boy’s voice asked.

 _“Where’s your støvler and regnjakke?_ ” Another boy’s voice asked.

Anna gasped as she saw the picture of her friends in the picture come to life and were talking to her. “Herregud! Hvordan har dere det? I _can’t_ wait till summer. You’re both coming, ikke sant?”

 _“We’re already here, Anna,”_ The boy with red hair pointed.

 _“Gone to Wisconsin,”_ The boy with dirty blonde stated after tossing a snowball over his head to hit his friend. The redhead gave him a hard, but playful push for his prank.

Anna smiled at the picture and looked to the Other Mother, who sat on the nearby chair with a jar of something grey in her hand. She scooped a little of the grey stuff and took Anna’s left hand to put on her poison oak. “Oh. The mud.”

Anna yawned and laid her head on her pillow to let sleep take her away.

“See you soon,” both of the Other Parents said softly to the now sleeping Omega.

* * *

The next morning, Anna woke to the morning light streaming from her windows. She gave herself a good stretch and yawned. The room was suddenly its boring grey with the cracks in the ceiling and all her toys unmoving. She looked and grabbed her mini Anna doll from the chair that sat next to her bed. She looked at it and from a force of habit started scratching her left palm. It didn’t feel that itchy and when she looked down it was gone.

Anna gasped. “It’s gone. My poison oak! It’s gone!” She rushed out of her bed and down the stairs to where the little door was.

She reached the door and opened it, hoping to find the purple and blue passage was still there, but got a brick wall instead, much to the Omega’s disappointment.

* * *

The kettle on the stove was making its well-known whistle to indicate the water was hot. Iduna grabbed it to bring over to the table to make her and her husband’s morning tea.

“It was incredibly real, Mom. Only you weren’t really you. You were my Other Mother,” Anna explained wide-eyed.

“Buttons for eyes, huh?” Iduna asked with an uninterested voice. “Anna, you only _dreamed_ you ate all that chicken. Take your multivitamin at least.”

Agnarr came into the kitchen with some papers under his arm and a bowl of cereal in his hands. He set the bowl down but caused the papers he was carrying to fall onto the kitchen floor.

“You were in the dream, too, Dad. You had wild-looking pajamas and orange monkey slippers,” she chuckled.

Agnarr laughed, “Orange? My monkey slippers are blue,” he brought a foot up to show his blue slipper. “Psst,” he tried to get Anna’s attention quietly and not have his wife hear. “Can you get me some of that magic mud you were talking about? ‘Cause I have a terrible case of writer’s rash on my…”

Iduna cleared her throat to get him to not finish his sentence and get his attention.

“If the real Agnarr Arendelle wants his pages edited, he better wrap them up ASAP.” Agnarr gave his wife a nervous smile and quickly left the kitchen. “Anna, why don’t you go visit downstairs?” Anna stopped playing with her spoon for her cereal and caused it to drop with a raised eyebrow at her mother. “I bet those “actresses” would _love_ to hear your dream.”

“Miss Spritz and Nattura? But you said they’re dingbats,” Anna said as she hit her forehead with the base of her palm.

“Mmm-hmm,” was all Iduna said to Anna before she left her alone in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT fluent in Norwegian. I got the wording from google translate:/ If anybody is fluent, send feedback for better wording(if need be) :3


	4. Chapter 4: The Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite makes a return!!!😆😁  
> And I don't even know with the kulning lol I tried :3

Anna sported some skinny jeans and her light green tank top. If her mother were to see her attire, Anna would never hear the end of it. She put on her magenta raincoat, dark blue swampers, and light purple beanie to head out and meet the downstairs neighbors, bringing along her pocket knife, putting it in her coat pocket.

_“Heee doooo heeeeee hoooo oh!”_

“Wait, what?” Anna stopped dead in her tracks from hearing the call.

_“Oho heeeee hoooo oh!”_

“Is that what I think it is?” Anna gasped to herself. She turned around and ran to the back of the Pink Palace to find a really big man with his hands over his mouth.

_“Hee doooo heeeeee hoooooo dooooo oh!”_

“Kulning…”

The giant man heard Anna and turned around. “Oh, my apologies, miss,” the man said in a gentle voice.

“No, no, no! It’s alright. It’s just… I was never expecting to hear kulning when I moved to the States from Norway.”

“Ah, Norway, you say? Quite a ways from our homeland, eh?”

“Oh, you’re originally from Norway too?”

“Indeed I am.”

“Huh. Well, I’m Anna Arendelle,” Anna brought out a hand to shake.

“Eugene Giant.” Taking her hand to shake.

_Fitting last name._

“What kind of animals you callin’ in?”

“I’m just trying to call in my herd of reindeer. They shouldn’t be too far. Would you like to give it a try?”

That kind of question was actually not what she was expecting. No one has ever asked her something like that. Anna did love to sing but only did it when no one was around. She’s always wanted to try actually kulning in animals and not just kulning for nothing.

“Uh…sure. I’ve tried some kulning but this’ll be the first time I actually kuln in animals,” she chuckled.

“That’s quite alright,” Eugene smiled softly.

Anna looked into the distance of grey, white mist, and trees. She took a deep breath and placed her hands around her mouth.

 _“Heeee dooooo heeeee hoooo oh!”_ She took another breath, _“Ohoooo heeeeee eh!”_ She stopped to listen to see if it was working.

After a few seconds of silence, cowbells were heard. Anna’s eyes widened with excitement. Her heart was beating so fast. She took another breath.

_“Heeee hoooo heeeee hooooo oh!”_

The ringing of cowbells grew louder and louder and Anna could see the reindeer heading their way.

“Whoa! Wooo!” Anna jumped and whooped with excitement. She was actually kulning in animals! Anna could feel a rush of something she couldn’t describe.

“Beautifully done, savner,” Eugene smiled and put a hand on Anna’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” she blushed.

The reindeer herd was finally close enough to get a good look at them and get near. Eugene walked to the fence and opened the gate. All of the reindeer instinctively rushed into their pen.

All of the reindeer rushed into the pen except for one.

Eugene walked over to the reindeer with a bell around his neck and gave him a few pats, “Godt gjort, Sven. You did a great job at keeping the herd together, as always.”

Sven grunted in happiness. Suddenly, Sven caught sight of Anna and immediately trotted over to the Omega.

“Aw, hi, Sven,” Anna petted Sven. Sven grunted again at the sweet affections he was getting.

Another grunt was heard, but it wasn’t from Sven and it sounded more excited. Out of nowhere, a smaller, pure white reindeer came running and rushed to Anna’s side.

“Aww,” Anna couldn’t help the other awe escape her at the sight of the little juvenile. “And who’s this little cutie?” She immediately started petting the white reindeer.

“That would be Olaf,” Eugene chuckled. “He’s known for being overly excitable and affectionate. He loves everyone and everything.”

Anna turned back to the excitable juvenile, “Hi, Olaf. I’m Anna.”

Olaf responded with another excited grunt and wag of his stubby tail.

Anna smiled at the adorable sight in front of her. She stood back up and turned to Eugene. “Well, I better get going,” she pointed, “I was planning to meet the other neighbors downstairs.”

Eugene nodded, “Thank you for helping me with the herd and I wish you a fine day, savner.”

“Bye. Bye, Sven. Bye, Olaf.”

Sven and Olaf responded to her with grunts.

Anna never thought something like that would ever happen to her, especially in the States. It made her heart grow warm, knowing she’d be living with something that would help her feel as if she still were in Norway.

The Omega turned the corner and was heading in the direction of the actresses’ apartment when she heard someone yelling.

“Anna! Vent, savner!” Eugene ran from the corner to catch the redhead. He looked to have a worried expression.

“Eugene, hva er galt?” Anna asked worriedly.

Eugene stopped in front of her, catching a few breaths, “It’s Sven and Olaf, they asked me to give you a message.”

 _Wait, what?_ “The… reindeer?” She asked the giant man, uncertainly.

“They say to not go through the little door,” he said in a hushed tone.

Anna’s eyes went wide. The little door? How could a couple of reindeer she’s only just met know about the door in her apartment?

“Do you know of such a thing?” Eugene asked.

“The one behind the wallpaper? But… it’s all bricked up.”

Eugene’s expression softened. “Ah, very sorry, savner. Sometimes I think the reindeer get a little mixed up in their heads. Well, stay safe and ha det.” He turned and began walking back to the herd.

 _What the hell? How did Sven and Olaf, two reindeer, know? Plus, the door opening was just a dream. Right?_ Anna didn’t know how to answer those questions and decided to put them in the back of her mind for later.

The Omega walked over to the opposite side of the Palace to get to Miss Spritz and Miss Nattura’s apartment. She made her way down the stairs and was about to knock when she saw their doormat. It read ‘No whistling in the house.’ Anna didn’t know what that was supposed to mean. She pressed against the glass to get a view of what was inside but jumped back in surprise when she saw something white and barking at her.

Three little white dogs jumped against the door while barking at the new guest. Then, the door opened and Anna was surrounded by the little dogs, who were still barking.

“Oh, cease your infernal yapping!” An elderly woman with faded red hair and olive skin shrieked at the three little balls of fur. The dogs stopped their barking. “Ah, how nice to see you, Anna,” the elder said sweetly, pronouncing her name with the apple A. “Would you like to come in? We’re playing cards.”

Anna closed the door behind her and lifted up one of her feet to keep one of the dogs from jumping on her. “Still Anna, Miss Spritz,” Anna reminded the elder her name started as ‘aw.’

Miss Spritz put a hand to her mouth and yelled to her right, “Yelena! Put the kettle on!” And she made her way into the room through a velvet curtain.

The young Omega took her raincoat off and stepped through the curtains. The living room had a feel and sense of scenery like that of a downstairs cafe where beatniks went to perform.

Anna made her way over to the couch, following behind Miss Spritz.

“Yelena? Where did you put my amethysts?” Miss Spritz called.

“I didn’t touch your amethysts, Gale! You’re always leaving them in low spots, so I can only assume Bruni or Jasper have eaten them,” a stern voice responded, who must have been Miss Nattura.

“Oh!” Gale groaned. “Not again,” she sighed.

Anna took this moment to sit on the couch. One of the dogs jumped up next to her and nudged her hand for some head scratches. The Omega looked at his collar to see which of the dogs this one was. The tag read ‘Wolf.’

 _That’s incredibly ironic._ Anna smiled to herself and continued scratching Wolf behind the ear.

“Oh, Gale,” Yelena called from the kitchen, “Did you say ‘Anna’?”

“Yes, indeed, Yelena! Anna has come over for a little visit.”

 _It’s Anna,_ Anna thought to herself with an eyebrow twitch.

“Well, that’s very sweet of you,” Yelena, an elder with silvery grey hair that reached to her hips and darker skin than Gale, stepped into the living room with a tray of taffy and tea. “We don’t normally get visitors. People find us too ‘odd.’” She rolled her eyes as she set the tray down on the little table in front of the couch.

“I think of it as a good way of getting to know the people I’ll be living next to,” Anna responded with a light smile.

Yelena smiled back. “You’re welcome to any tea or some taffy.” With that, the elder Alpha returned to the kitchen to retrieve more cups.

Anna tried to pick a piece of taffy from the glass bowl but it was so stuck together, she lifted the entire bowl. She tried to shake the piece free. When that didn’t work, she had to put a foot to the bowl and pushed as she pulled on the one piece. However, Anna lost her grip and pushed the bowl so hard, it flew and stuck to the ceiling.

_Well, crap._

Gale turned her attention back to Anna. “I’ll read them if you like,” she said with a smirk.

Anna raised an eyebrow at the aged redhead. “Read what?”

“Oh, your tea leaves, dear. They’ll tell me your future,” she wiggled her fingers for a dramatic effect. “Drink up then. Go on.”

Anna grabbed a cup of her tea and began to gulp it down.

“No, not all of it. Not all of it.” Anna quickly slowed herself and took little sips at a time. “That’s right. Now hand it over.” The Omega gave her her cup.

Gale began to move the contents around for a moment and let it sit. “Hmm. If what this is telling me is true, then you are in for a surprise later in your life,” Gale smirked.

Anna didn’t exactly know what Gale’s smirk was supposed to tell her. “What?” She asked with curiosity.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure when, but the leaves are telling me you’ll find _your one._ Or you may have already found them,” Gale chuckled.

“Wait, what?”

“That is not what the leaves read, Gale,” Yelena stated. “You’re reading them upside down.” Yelena turned the cup in Gale’s hands the other way around. “Mmm,” Yelena responded with uncertainty. “I don’t exactly like the looks of this one.”

Anna was beginning to feel as if she might have a panic attack. “What do you see?”

Yelena continued looking at the cup with a look Anna couldn’t read. “I think it best to not share, lest you become more paranoid than you are now, my dear,” she said softly. “I don’t know the full meaning and the spirits are telling me you’re in danger.”

“What?”

“I wish I could give you more information but it seems the spirits won’t say anything more, except ‘little door, little door, little door,’”

_She can talk to spirits—? Wait. The little door, again?!_

Gale spoke up, “Are you sure? Because I think I see a little heart here.” Gale pointed at a spot inside the cup.

“Regardless, it’s best you keep safe, young pup.”

Anna didn’t really know how to process this information all at once. Before she could ask what to do, the bowl of old taffy fell from the ceiling with a loud _crash!_ Scaring everyone and the dogs.

The Omega got over the slight scare to ask, “Well, what should I do?”

Gale was first to respond while nudging her roommate a little rough to the side, “Never wear green in your dressing room.”

“Acquire a very tall stepladder,” Yelena responded. “And be very, very careful.” Yelena nudged Gale much harder, causing the aged redhead to fall over.

“Now,” Gale got back up, slightly dazed, “was there something you came to tell us?” Gale asked.

That’s right. She originally came to tell them about her dream. But it seems that maybe it’s best to just forget about it like all other dreams.

“No. I guess not,” Anna stated simply, grabbing her raincoat and getting up from the couch to leave. “Thanks for the tea, though.”

“Cheery-bye, little Omega.”

“May the spirits watch over you, young pup.”

Anna shut the door behind her as she stepped back outside, thick ground fog covering almost everything.

“Danger?” Anna asked herself aloud. She’s in danger? What kind of danger do they mean?

As Anna walked to go back into her own apartment, she heard a familiar cranking sound from behind her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. She smirked to herself. The redhead turned around to walk in the other direction, knowing fully well she was being followed and who was following her. In the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar skull mask and a scope that was sticking out from under the thick fog.

Once Anna saw her follower was close enough, she turned around and yanked the mask off of the platinum blonde.

“Whoa!” Elsa exclaimed.

“Great! The village stalker!” Anna punched the blonde Alpha in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Elsa exclaimed, rubbing her hurt shoulder. “I—I wasn’t stalking you,” she stated. “We’re hunting salamanders,” Elsa said with a smile.

“What do you mean _we_?”

As if on cue, the black cat popped his head out of Elsa’s black raincoat and crawled onto her shoulders.

“Ha! Your cat’s not wild. He’s a wuss puss.” The cat growled at the Omega.

“What?” Elsa grabbed her mask back from Anna. “He hates to get his feet wet. Jeez.” She put her mask back on her face and dug inside her coat.

“Wuss puss,” Anna said softly, aloud.

Elsa grabbed from her coat a pair of tongs, giving them a few test taps and adjusting her long scope to look under the fog while she was above. Then, she began her salamander hunt, with the cat still on her shoulders, helping her look.

The redhead stayed silent for a few seconds and decided to speak up. “So, that doll,” she began. “Did you make it look like me?”

Elsa responded back while still hunting, “Oh, no. I found it that way. It’s older than Grandpa.” The Alpha turned to her. “Old as this house, probably.” As Elsa got close to the dead fallen tree that lays next to the Palace, the cat jumped off of Elsa’s shoulders onto the tree and made his way up to the roof.

“Come on. Auburn hair, my swampers, raincoat, _and_ my out-of-nowhere white streak?”

“Hey!” Elsa came back up and lifted her mask, a smile plastered on her face. In her tongs was a little blue salamander, which was trying to wiggle itself free from Elsa’s grip. “Check out _Salzilla_!” Elsa said in a gruff voice for intimidation as she brought it up close to Anna.

Anna was annoyed with the Alpha’s immatureness and pushed the wiggling blue salamander away. “You’re just like them,” she stated bluntly.

Elsa looked at Anna to the salamander, raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, “Huh?”

“I meant my parents!” Anna said angrily. “They don’t listen to me either.”

Elsa didn’t seem to be listening, "Uh-huh," she handed Anna a camera, “Do you mind?”

Anna saw the camera hanging in front of her and took it. She looked at Elsa and decided to just take the pictures. The first one was of Elsa pretending to eat the salamander, the second had the salamander in Elsa’s blonde hair with its head sticking out and looking directly at the camera, the third had Elsa screaming with the salamander up close to the camera and having it look like it was a giant monster about to eat the platinum blonde, and the fourth was of Elsa using the salamander as a mustache, above her lip. This got a laugh out of the Omega.

“Ew!” Anna laughed.

Since Elsa was done and had her fun, she threw the little salamander behind her shoulder. Anna handed back her camera and she put it back in her coat, giving Anna a small smile. 

Out of nowhere, there was a loud neigh. Both girls turned and saw a tall grey horse with a silvery mane and tail looking their way. The horse dug at the ground in irritation, bobbing its head.

Anna groaned. "Alright, alright, ya big baby!"

Anna went over to her horse, Elsa followed close behind.

Once both got close to the fence, Anna began to unlock the gate.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked with fascination.

"My horse, Nøkk. He's an Arabian horse...and a pain in my ass," Anna said as she got the gate unlocked and grabbed onto his bridle. She started leading Nøkk to the side of the Palace to where his saddle and other gear was.

"He's so big," Elsa said in awe and had a smile on her face. "So, what are you doing?"

_Isn't it obvious?_

"I'm going to take him out for a run. It's the only way he can really exercise." Anna let go of Nøkk's bridle to grab his saddle. Once she turned around, her eyes widened in horror as she saw Elsa get closer to Nøkk and had her hand outstretched.

"No!" She dropped the saddle and rushed over to keep her horse from hurting Elsa. It's bad enough she's her neighbor, but she was the _landlord's granddaughter!_

Nøkk was a very aggressive horse, so if something were to happen to Elsa...The Omega shuddered at the thought.

Then, Anna stopped dead in her tracks and saw what she believed would've never _ever_ happened. Nøkk was showing affection to a complete stranger!

"Wha...?"

Elsa was petting and scratching Nøkk's head and muzzle. Nøkk made no attempt to back off, bite, turn around to kick her, nothing!

"Aww, what a sweetheart!" Elsa continued to give her mean horse affection without getting hurt.

Anna's jaw was dropped to the ground and her eyes were popping out of her sockets at what was happening in front of her. Nøkk was leaning into the touch and pawing at the ground. It took her _months_ to gain his trust! And she only got enough to just pet his muzzle and head. It took her even _longer_ to gain enough trust to actually ride him. "How...?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa turned to the auburn Omega, "What?"

"How?! How were you able to gain Nøkk's trust like _that_?! It took me _months_ to gain his trust!"

Elsa merely shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the horse. "I guess I'm just that good with animals. Unlike you," the Alpha smirked at the Omega.

Anna's blood was boiling. _This Alpha!_ She growled.

Elsa was loving the reaction she got out of her. Her gaze shifted to the faded pink-colored building that was behind Anna and let her smile fall a bit.

“You know,” Elsa began, “I’ve never been inside the Pink Palace.” She took her mask off her head.

Anna was surprised at the platinum blonde's sudden change but did calm down from her remark. “You’re kidding.”

“Grandpa’d kill me. Thinks it’s dangerous or something.” Elsa stopped petting Nøkk.

Anna looked at the Pink Palace and responded in disbelief, “Dangerous?”

“Well, he had a twin sister.”

“So?” They started walking, taking Nøkk by his bridle.

“When they were kids, Grandpa’s sister disappeared. He said she was stolen.”

“Stolen?"

Cat was watching and listening to the conversation from the roof and his eyes widened. He immediately looked behind him and looked at the mini Anna doll staring out of Anna’s bedroom window. The mini Anna doll looked as if it was listening, Cat started to growl at it.

"Well, what do you think?”

Elsa turned to face her and Nøkk as she picked up her bike. “I—I don’t know.” The cat climbed back done from the roof and onto Elsa’s shoulders again. “Maybe she just ran away,” Elsa guessed. She put her mask back over her head.

 _“Elsa!”_ Elsa’s grandpa shouted in the distance and rang the cowbell. Elsa’s eyes widened in the direction of the sound.

“Look, I gotta go,” Elsa frowned and started biking.

“Wait a minute!” Anna tried to keep her a little longer to answer more of her questions but the Alpha and cat on her shoulders were already out of sight.

Anna sighed. There was no use in running after her, even if she did have a horse's speed. She took Nøkk back around the Palace to get him set up for their run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT fluent in Norwegian. I got the wording from google translate:/ If anybody is fluent, send feedback for better wording(if need be) :3


	5. Chapter 5: New Friend

“That goddamn horse! I swear there’s something wrong with him.” Anna got to her room soaking wet. On her ride with Nøkk, he found a nearby lake and charged right into it. Nøkk has always had this strange, and annoying, obsession with water. He can’t get enough of it! The young Omega was taken into the lake, hence why she came home soaking wet from practically having to drag the fully grown horse out.

Anna looked at her mini Anna doll, “I swear, that horse will be the death of me,” Anna told it. “Heh, yeah, like you can respond back,” she chuckled. The Omega continued taking off her wet clothes and went to take a shower after.

* * *

Anna put the baby carrots she got from the fridge by her bedroom door. Reindeer love carrots.

_I’ll get’em this time for sure!_

After placing the carrots in a good spot, she scurried into her bed, letting sleep help her pass the time.

It wasn’t long until she heard a grunt. Anna’s eyes opened wide immediately. She sat up and saw the little reindeer eating the carrots and watched it take off. Anna jumped out of bed and started running after it.

Running after the fawn, she could hear the clomping sounds its hooves made against the hardwood floor. The fawn seemed to be picking up speed so that’s what Anna did. As she ran, she slipped a little on the hardwood floor because of her socks. It didn’t phase her or stop her from her target and kept running.

The fawn ran through the door. Anna opened the door wider for her and saw the multi-colored tunnel form before her eyes. The Omega felt butterflies in her stomach from the excitement of going back to that strange but amazing world.

The redhead made her way through the tunnel with more confidence than the night before. Making it to the other side, she didn’t take the time to see her surroundings and went immediately to the room that had soft humming and food cooking.

Anna walked through the door and was greeted by her Other Mother. “Welcome back, darling,” the Other Mother said with a soft smile, cutting something.

“Hi,” Anna greeted back, softly.

“So thoughtful of you to send these nice carrots, Anna.”

“Carrots?” Anna looked down, seeing the Other Mother finishing up cutting. “Oh!" The realization hit her. "The fawn bait…”

“Would you go fetch your father? I bet he’s as hungry as a polar bear by now,” she chuckled.

Anna raised an eyebrow, “You mean my Other Father.”

“Your better father, dear. He’s out in the stables.”

“But my parents don’t have time to—”

“Shh-shh,” the Other Mother cut Anna off. She turned and picked a strawberry and put it in the Omega’s mouth.

Anna bit into the strawberry and couldn’t help but show that it was a good one, “Mmm!”

“Go on,” the Other Mother smiled, ushering Anna out the back door.

Anna popped the rest of the strawberry into her mouth and ate it.

Once outside, the outdoors looked so much more vibrant compared to the same gray coloring of her own world. Any color that wasn’t gray was considered an upgrade in the Omega’s book. The flowers were actually blooming, the trees had their leaves, and hummingbirds were flying about.

The redhead headed down the stairs and walked to the left of the big Pink Palace where there were stables. As Anna got closer, she could hear the familiar sound of hooves clomping against the concrete. To her, that sound was like music to her ears.

“Hey!” Anna heard a familiar man’s voice. She turned and saw her Other Father making his way over.

“Your stables look so much better than the ones we have in my world.”

“ _Our_ stables, Anna,” he reminded her. 

“Well, she said it’s time for dinner, breakfast, food!” She couldn’t pick the right word, it was difficult when it was nighttime all day and all night.

“First, you ready for your surprise?”

“Wait, what? Surprise?”

Her Other Father turned around, brought his right hand to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. A few seconds later, a horse’s neigh could be heard not too far. The sound of its hooves on concrete rang throughout the stables. Once Anna got a good look, her jaw dropped to the floor.

“Nøkk?!” The Other Nøkk had the same body structure as her horse back home, but he had a few big differences. One, he was blue! Second, instead of his usual icy-blue eyes, he had two white buttons for his eyes. Third, his mane and tail looked as if they were made of water, the hair was so transparent. He also had a purple collar around his neck with a little red ball with a white star on it.

“Yep, it’s your buddy, Nøkk,” the Other Father noted.

Anna walked up to Other Nøkk and started petting his muzzle. Other Nøkk immediately leaned into her touch and pawed at the ground.

“Hey, bud. But…why is he blue?” Anna turned to her Other Father.

“Mother knew how grey could be a boring color and decided to give your horse a little flare,” he jazzed his hands at the last word, making Anna giggle.

“This is so cool!”

“Mother said you’d like it. Boy, she knows you like the back of her hand.”

Anna continued to smile.

* * *

The family was seated at the small table in the kitchen rather than the long table in the dining room. There were waffles, strawberries, and something Anna never thought of, carrot cake oatmeal.

Anna took a bite of her waffle and couldn’t help but praise it. “Mmm. So good.”

“I love dinner-breakfast-food,” Other Father said as he grabbed another waffle and stacked it on the one on his plate.

“Anna,” Anna’s Other Mother began, “Mr. Giant has invited you to help out with a reindeer drive after dinner.”

“Really? That know-it-all Elsa said Mr. G doesn’t have anything going for him in his life. I knew she was wrong.”

“Well, everything’s right in this world, pup,” her Other Father pointed.

“Your father and I will clean while you and your friend head over to the fences.”

“My friend?” Anna’s eyebrows furrowed. She watched as her Other Mother walked over to the door and opened it. There, standing behind the door waiting was a familiar platinum blonde in a messy french braid over her left shoulder and in a black and grey raincoat that reached to her ankles. The only difference was instead of her icy-blue eyes, they were the typical black buttons. The Other Elsa was smiling as she walked inside.

“Great,” Anna said sarcastically. “Another Elsa. Hello, Lovat,” she sighed. Other Elsa merely waved, still smiling. Anna raised an eyebrow. “Hello?”

The Alpha nodded, showing the Omega she could hear and understand her.

Anna’s Other Mother walked behind Other Elsa and put her hands on her shoulders. “I thought you’d like her more if she spoke a little less. So I fixed her,” she stated simply.

Fixed? What did she mean by that? Thinking about it made Anna feel a chill run down her spine. “So she can’t talk at all?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm,” the Omega thought for a second. She can’t talk? That’s something someone can do to another? Well, then again, this isn’t the real world. This world can be made in any sort of way. “I like it,” she smiled.

Her Other Mother gave Other Elsa a gentle push, “Now, run along, you two, and have fun.”

The Alpha and Omega made their way out of the front door and down the steps. Anna began to feel funny about having the Other Elsa not talk. It was nice to not have to put up with the things that usually came out of her mouth. Other Elsa was still her own person, right? Then, why did it seem like she didn’t? Why did she suddenly start feeling bad about this?

“You’re awful cheerful considering you can’t say anything,” Anna chuckled.

“Uh, it didn’t hurt, did it, when she…?”

Other Elsa stopped her by pointing up ahead. In front of them, Other Nøkk and another horse were saddled up and waiting for them. Anna ran over to her horse, forgetting what she was about to ask.

Other Nøkk whinnied and trotted towards Anna. His nostrils were relaxed, indicating he was happy to see the Omega again. The other horse next to him, possibly Other Elsa’s horse, was a very light cream color, almost white. Her mane and tail were the same platinum blonde as her owner’s and had sky-blue button eyes.

Other Elsa’s horse walked over and rubbed her muzzle against Other Elsa affectionately. The show of affection caused Other Elsa’s smile to widen and returned the affection back by rubbing her cheek on her horse’s muzzle.

Seeing the show of affections made Anna think back to when Elsa and Nøkk first met. While her Nøkk showed immediate interest in the Alpha stranger, it showed that Elsa really was a good person who loved and respected animals.

“ _Oi!_ ” Was heard a distance away. Anna and Other Elsa turned their attention and saw a giant of a man waving them over.

“Mr. Giant!” Anna exclaimed. Both girls got on top of their horses and rode over to the man.

“It’s so good to see you, savner. So, are you two ready?”

“Oh, I was born ready!” Anna turned to Other Elsa. “Ready, Elsa?”

Other Elsa kept her smile and gave the Omega a nod.

“Alright then.” Other Eugene walked over to his own horse and got on. “La oss gå,” he switched to his and Anna’s native tongue.  
With that, Other Eugene headed right for the reindeer herd. “Yah! Yah!”

The reindeer looked up and started running down the hill behind the Pink Palace. Anna watched the scene unfold and couldn’t contain her excitement that something interesting was finally happening in her boring life.

Other Nøkk rose on his hind legs and let out a neigh. Anna’s smile just grew bigger while holding on tight. After getting back on all fours, Other Nøkk took off in the direction of the herd. Other Elsa and her horse not far behind.

Anna missed this feeling, the wind in her hair, the sound of hooves hitting the ground with each step, the sight of trees passing in a blur, the freedom. The redhead lived for it. If only her world was more like this… 

“Anna!” Other Eugene’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “We got a couple wanderers!” Sure enough, Anna saw some reindeer diverge from the herd and were heading in another direction.

“I’m on it!” Anna exclaimed, kicking Other Nøkk into high gear and leading him in the direction of the stray reindeer. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, it was an addicting feeling she wished to always feel.

Her and Other Nøkk managed to catch up to the reindeer and ran alongside them. Anna leaned Other Nøkk to their right to urge the reindeer to go in the other direction, back to the rest of the herd. The reindeer seemed to have gotten the message and began to lean more to the right. Anna didn’t stop her leaning, there was no telling if the reindeer decided to do it again when she wasn’t looking.

The Omega got the reindeer back with the herd. She looked over her shoulder and saw Other Elsa fist-pumping the air. This made Anna smile and felt her cheeks heat up a little.

Up ahead, both girls heard, “Get ready, girls! Here comes the best part!”

Best part? What does he mean? She always thought it was just making sure the herd stayed together while getting them to head in a certain direction to the desired destination.

Not far ahead, there was a decent-sized cavern. On the other side, the green grass was covered in a thick blanket of snow. It looked like the herd was gonna have to make a jump.

Once they got close, Anna saw before her eyes something she never thought she would ever see. As the reindeer made the jump, their brown coats turned completely white! Their coats turned into the color of their new surroundings and it was an incredible sight to witness. It reminded the redhead of little Olaf’s unique white coat compared to the surrounding herd’s typical brown.

“Whoa…” Was all Anna could say.

Other Nøkk made no intention of stopping, in fact, he started to pick up speed. “Wait, Nøkk, what’re you doing?” Other Nøkk merely snorted and kept running.

He was gonna jump them across the cavern!

“Nøkk!”

Suddenly, they were in the air, over the cavern opening. Time seemed to slow down for Anna as she took in what was happening. Her eyes were wide open and seemed to forget how to breathe. Once they landed on the other side, time sped back up and Anna remembered how to breathe again. She looked back and saw the massive jump her crazy horse just made on his own accord.

“Criminy…” she breathed.

Just then, Anna saw Other Elsa and her horse making the jump. Other Elsa’s horse made the jump and once she landed, she bucked Other Elsa forward. Anna watched as Other Elsa was sent flying and landed in a soft pile of freshly fallen snow. Anna couldn’t keep herself from laughing. Other Elsa’s horse seemed to be laughing in a horses’ own way with neighs and whinnies. She trotted over to the pile and Other Elsa popped out with a pile of snow resting on her head and a look of unamusement. Seeing Other Elsa like that made Anna laugh even harder.

“Look at you!” She laughed.

Other Elsa shook her head to shake the snow off and gave her horse a look. Her horse merely looked at her and licked her nose. Other Elsa couldn’t keep herself from not smiling and nuzzled her cheek against her horse’s muzzle.

After finishing her laughing fit, Anna just smiled as she watched Other Elsa and her horse give each other affection, her heart melting by the second as she continued to watch the scene before her.

Close by, horse hooves trotting in the snow was heard and Other Eugene happened upon the scene.

“Hahaha,” he laughed. “Sometimes horses can have a mind of their own when it comes to something fun.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Anna looked down at Other Nøkk, who wouldn’t look at her. Anna smirked.

“So, Anna, what did you think of your first reindeer drive?”

“We _loved_ it, Mr. G. It was so… So…” Anna couldn’t think of the right word.

“Ah…?” Other Eugene smiled.

“Amazing!” She exclaimed with excitement.

“You are very welcome anytime you like,” he said gently. “You and also your good friend there,” he gestured to Other Elsa. Anna nodded in agreement and felt her cheeks heat a little again. “God natt, Anna,” he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

Anna smiled and turned to Other Elsa. “Race ya back to the Palace?”

Other Elsa seemed to perk up and nodded.

Both girls got on top of their horses and Anna counted down.

“On three, okay?” Other Elsa gave her another nod.

“1...2...3!” With that, both took off into the direction of the Palace.

* * *

It was a close call, but Anna managed to beat Other Elsa at the steps. Now, Anna was tucked into bed by her other parents with Other Elsa watching over her as well. Her Other Mother planted a kiss on her forehead and sat on the chair that would’ve had her mini Anna doll on. The Omega’s eyelids felt very heavy and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

The sun had come up, but it was a little hard to tell with all of the clouds blocking it and making the world look grey again. Anna awoke and found herself in her boring room once again. She groaned.

Remembering what she did right before, she looked over by her door and found the carrots she left out for bait were gone. Anna grinned and made her way down the stairs to get to the little door. Like before, it was closed. Anna grabbed onto it and pulled. However, the door didn’t budge. Confused, she tried opening with both of her hands. Still nothing. Then, the feisty Omega realized her parents locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT fluent in Norwegian. I got the Norwegian from google translate :/ If anybody knows Norwegian and/or is fluent and have better wording, please send some feedback :3


	6. Chapter 6: Dream or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyy been a while... I know, I'm sorry but work is taking all of my energy. I work 8 hours straight with no breaks and have to stand the whole time. When I do have a day off it's either just one are two days. I promise I will finish this story, I just don't know how long that will take.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others.
> 
> Either way, enjoy this new update :3

The Arendelles all went together into town on a grey and dull afternoon. Apparently, the town had a type of annual Shakespear festival going on. Green banners hung on every lamppost and blew in the gentle breeze.

The weather forecasted was said there would be more rain so everyone needed to hurry with what they were doing or risk getting soaked.

Iduna drove down Mainstreet and pulled over to the side in front of a building as Anna described her latest ‘dream.’

“There was an enormous stable that looked as far as the eye could see with all sorts of different colored horses. Nøkk was all light blue instead of his normal grey and was probably the wildest colored one in there. Oh, and behind the Palace, I got to take part in a _real reindeer drive_!

"The reindeers’ brown coats even turned as white as snow after jumping over a trench before my very eyes!”

“You sure you won’t come?” Anna’s parents paid their daughter no mind as they looked over their finished catalog.

“Don’t fret, Agnarr. They’ll love the new catalog.” She handed her husband back the catalog for him to take with him. “At least they’ll love my chapters,” Iduna smirked.

Agnarr gave her a deadpan expression as he got out of the car.

Iduna turned her attention to her Omega daughter. “I did not call him crazy, Anna. He’s drunk.”

Talking about a man you just met who claims he can talk to his reindeer is really just a drunk who hallucinates isn’t _too_ far off…

Agnarr opened the back door to Anna’s side and smiled, “Well, I guess I’ll see you around, you dizzy dreamer.” He gently grabbed onto Anna’s nose like he ‘stole’ it.

Anna swatted his hand away, “Pappa! I’m not five anymore.” She brought her knees to her chest and didn’t look at him.

The Beta merely rolled his eyes in amusement and closed the car door.

Iduna pulled out of the parking spot and continued down the street, leaving her husband to climb the stairs of their intended destination.

* * *

Anna watched her mom, with her chin resting on her palms, as she picked out half-off boring and uncomfortable looking school clothes at the President’s Day Blowout sale. She continued to sit on the steps as she watched and looked around for _anything_ that might have even a smidge of color.

To her surprise, a pair of gloves on the nearby table caught her eye. She smiled to herself as she picked them up to inspect them.

But before she could start, she heard a boy yell something from the top of the stairs and looked.

The boy, wearing a purple seventeen-hundreds outfit, was standing on a wheeled chair and trying to keep his balance going down all the while yelling and swinging around a fake sword.

“My kingdo-o-o-o-m for a horse!” His voice shook with every step he rode down on and continued to keep rolling when on flat ground. Another boy wasn’t far behind, making a poor impression of playing an instrument as he ran after his friend.

Anna cringed at how stupid they looked and made herself look away when the boy on the wheeled chair was about to crash into a rack of clothes. Opening her eyes, the boy looked unharmed, just shaken. The wheeled chair rolled all the way back towards the stairs where Anna still was. An idea formed in her head.

Iduna was still looking through the rack of outfits as her daughter was passing back and forth with colorful gloves on her hands. Anna tried to get her mother to see the gloves she was wearing with obvious shows of display. Once up close and her hands outstretched, her mother finally gave a response.

Without even turning around to face Anna, “Put them back.”

“But, Mom! The whole school’s gonna wear _boring grey clothes_ ,” Anna tried to reason as Iduna brought an outfit out to see if it would look nice on her daughter, who keeps pushing it away. “No one will have these,” Anna wiggled her fingers.

“Put them back,” Iduna repeated herself and gave the rest of the outfits to the employee who was carrying the rest of their picked outfits to take them to the register and ring up. Iduna pulled her phone out.

“My Other Mother would get them,” Anna pointed as she crossed her arms.

“Maybe she should buy _all_ your clothes,” Iduna retorted back.

Mad, Anna turned to reluctantly put the gloves back on the table where she found them.

* * *

The rain that was forecasted later in the day finally came. Mother and daughter had finished their shopping and were on their way back home as the rain poured down. Anna’s new school outfits were in bags in the back seat mocking her.

Anna was looking out of the passenger seat window with her chin resting on her palm with an irate look on her face. “So what do you think is in the other apartment?” The Omega asked in a condescending tone.

Iduna sighed, “I don’t know. Not a family of Arendelle imposters.”

“Then why’d you lock the door?”

“Oh, I found some rat crap and I thought you’d feel…safer.”

Anna turned to face her mother from the window, “They’re little _reindeer fawns_ , Mom, and the dreams aren’t dangerous. They’re the most fun I’ve had since we’ve moved here,” she furrowed her eyebrows together. She rested her chin back on her palm to look out the window again.

“Your school might be fun,” Iduna pointed in a hopeful tone, a slight smile tugging at the side of her face.

“With those stupid uniforms?! Right,” Anna felt her anger growing to new heights.

Iduna’s small smile fell in an instant. “Had to give it a try…” she spoke in a soft hopeless voice.

Anna still wasn’t looking at her mother and made her eyebrows furrow even more.

* * *

The two Omegas reached their home in a heavy silence. Iduna walked to the fridge and opened the door. The fridge light flickered with the faint light it still had to show the very little food that was inside. All there could be found was a yellow bell pepper, a bottle of watery ketchup, a jar of expired pickles, a small bottle of mustard, a half-empty jar of salsa, and a few tortilla shells. Iduna was now realizing that a trip to the grocery store was in order.

“How do you feel about a mustard-ketchup-salsa wrap for lunch?” Iduna joked as Anna carried her new uniforms in both arms up the porch stairs.

Anna's eyes widened and immediately put the bags down by her feet. “Are you kidding me?” She closed the door behind her.

“Hm, had to go food shopping anyway,” Iduna closed the fridge door. “Dad’s planning something _special_ ,” the older Omega smirked to her Omega daughter.

“Grossgusting.” Anna took off her beanie and sat in the nearest chair at the kitchen table.

Iduna grabbed her purse from the counter where she just left it. “Wanna come along? You can pick out something you like,” she smiled. She made her way over back to the door.

Resting her chin on her palm, “Oh. Like the gloves,” Anna said in a snobbish voice.

Iduna sighed and turned to face her daughter, “Look, Anna, if things go well today, I promise I’ll make it up.”

“That’s what you always say…” Anna turned her head further to look at anything other than her mother.

Iduna frowned and adjusted her purse on her shoulder and opened the door to go back out into the dreary weather. “Won’t be long.”

After hearing the door close, Anna felt a light bulb go off in her head. The auburn Omega smirked to herself, “But _I_ might be…”


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyy I’m back!!! I finally got into finishing this chapter. It went only half done for like two months lol. Work has been a bitch to me, I’m tellin’ ya. *Shrug* Enjoy!!

Iduna must have really not wanted Anna to continue her ‘imaginary fantasy’ because the mystery button skeleton key wasn’t anywhere in the key drawer. Anna found the key hanging on a nail close to the ceiling that was above the kitchen door frame. She also had to grab one of the table chairs and stack several books on top and balance herself. However, she also had to grab a fork to nudge the key off of the nail because of how out of reach it was. If she were to add one more book and balance on the already unstable tower, she’d surely end up with a broken neck.

Key in hand, Anna made her way over to the familiar tiny door that would lead her away from her joke of a life in her world. She put the key in the hole and turned it. A satisfying _click_ sounded throughout the room. Anna looked left then right to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing she was alone, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and quickly opened the door. Anna opened one eye and then her other.

She wasn’t sleeping. The opened passageway grew by itself with its familiar blues and purples. The other little door already opened for the Omega to enter with open arms.

Anna’s expression from hopeful to joy caused a wide smile to grow on her many freckled face. Her smile was so wide her cheeks began to hurt but she didn’t care in the slightest.

“I _knew_ it was real!” Anna breathed. With her newfound excitement, she crawled her way through on the soft material.

On the other side, the room was still the same as the one in her home, but better.

The redhead made her way to the kitchen to be warmly greeted by her Other Mother. But when she entered the kitchen, she was nowhere in sight. Instead, the kitchen table was covered in delicious food; a large pepperoni pizza, hotdogs stacked on top of the other in a pyramid structure, a big bowl of chips with a side of salsa, a plate of chocolate chip cookies, a pitcher of lemonade, and chocolate cupcakes with pink frosting and maraschino cherries on top in a rack that formed them like a little Christmas tree. In the front of the cupcake tree sat a medium sized black lidded box with a pink bow on it and a note that had the name _Anna_ on it.

Anna opened the note and read.

__

__

_“Dearest Anna, Miss Spritz and Miss Nattura have invited you downstairs after lunch. I hope you like the new outfit I made you._

__

_  
_

__

__

_Love, Mother.”_

__

_  
_

_A new outfit?_ Anna lifted the black lid to reveal handmade clothes. A dark blue sweater with little stars that glossed in the light, dark, albeit lighter, blue skinny jeans, and cerulean blue boots. A very blue outfit. The cerulean boots made Anna’s mind shift to two well-known cerulean orbs of a certain blonde Alpha…

 _Wait, what?!_ A dark blush heated Anna’s freckled cheeks and her eyes widened. She violently shook her head to shake the unwanted thoughts away.

* * *

_Ugghh…If I eat another bite, I know I’ll explode._

Anna satisfied her hunger with the delicious food made for her and immediately put on her new colorful clothes.

The sweater was soft and big enough to not be too baggy but enough to hang over her hands. It was Anna’s favorite thing about the perfect sweater. Her skinny jeans were long and snug and her boots didn’t pinch her toes.

Anna walked out the kitchen door and let out a loud burp. Knowing that was a sign of a well-fed stomach, she hopped her way down the stairs.

“ _Meow_.”

Anna abruptly stopped and looked up. She was met with a familiar color of blue eyes looking right back at her on the edge of the roof of the Pink Palace. The cat was pure black and looked to have a small chunk of its right ear gone.

Anna tilted her head and squinted her eyes. “Hm. Elsa’s got a cat like you at home.”

“ _Meow_.” The black cat turned and leapt off onto the railing.

“Not the quiet Elsa. The one that talks too much.” The cat began to lick its paw and rub its face with it. “You must be the Other Cat,” she simply pointed. What Anna wasn’t expecting, but figured she probably should have, was the cat responding back.

“No.”

Anna’s eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped.

“I’m not the Other Anything. I’m me.”

Anna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Um…I can see you don’t have button eyes,” the cat began to continue walking with Anna following close. “but if you’re the same cat, how can you talk?” She chuckled.

Cat turned to her. “I just can,” he stated simply.

 _Unhelpful_ …

“Cats don’t talk at home.”

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Well, you’re clearly the expert on these things.” Cat began climbing the old fallen tree. “After all, I’m just a big fat _wuss puss_.”

Anna covered her mouth and now felt terrible. “C—Come back. Please? I—I’m sorry I called you that. I really am.” And she meant it. 

“How’d you get here?”

Cat jumped from his spot on the high branch. “I’ve been coming here for a while.” He walked behind a thin branch but his whole body just…disappeared.

 _What the_ —

“It’s a game we play.”

 _Ahh!_ The cat appeared from the hole in the tree right next to her! How did he do that?! Anna got over her initial shock quickly and placed her hands on her hips while cocking it to one side.

“She hates cats and tries to keep me out.” He stuck only his head through the hole in the tree and it appeared out of the other hole in another fallen tree that wasn’t even close to connected, making Anna jump. “But she can’t, of course. I come and go as I please,” he said smugly.

“The Other Mother hates cats?” Anna asked incredulously.

“Not like any mother I’ve ever known,” Cat laughed.

“What do you mean? She’s amazing!” Anna’s eyebrows furrowed again as she watched Cat climb up the dead tree onto the roof.

“You probably think this world is a dream come true, but you’re _wrong_. The Other Elsa told me so.”

“That’s nonsense. She can’t talk.” If Anna’s eyebrows furrowed any closer than they already were, they’d fuse together to create a unibrow by now.

“Perhaps not to _you_. We cats, however, have _far_ superior senses than humans,” he smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes.

“And can see and smell and—” He abruptly stopped, his eyes went wide and his ears perked up. “Shh! I hear something. Right…” He started to slowly turn in the other direction “Over…” With one last _meow_ he bolted in the opposite direction.

Anna tried to follow with her eyes where he was going but something else caught her attention and made her forget about what Cat was talking about.

The door to the downstairs neighbors’ apartment didn’t look old and rotting but brand new and painted a dark red. Its decorations consisted of lightbulbs outlining the rim and blinking.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Anna made her way to the door and turned the knob. Her heart began to beat faster by the second as she got deeper and deeper inside the apartment. The thought of the unknown and excitement she remembered from the time she helped the Other Eugene’s reindeer drive was back in full-swing. That feeling was her own personal drug she never could get enough of.

Anna stepped inside and was met by a blood-red or just maroon drape. It was too difficult for the young Omega to tell in this lighting.

Opening the drapes, Anna was suddenly caught off guard by a bright light shining right in her face. After adjusting her eyes, she saw in front of her a small white and fluffy dog with the usual black button eyes. The American Eskimo had a turned on flashlight in its mouth and was looking right at Anna. It began to circle around Anna as it sniffed her. After circling her it walked in the direction of where Anna was looking.

Anna followed after the little dog, knowing fully well by now that something was indeed in store for her. Soft strums of what sounded like cellos or violins played in the background of a giant theatre. Anna saw in each seat sat an American Eskimo with black button eyes. Each dog was panting with their tongues lolling out and their tails wagging.

Before long, the American Eskimo with the flashlight stopped in front of an empty spot in the very front row, next to a familiar face. Or as familiar as the Other World can get.

Anna’s heart began to race and her cheeks were already hurting from smiling so hard. “Hey, Elsa,” she whispered as she sat down.

Other Elsa gave the Omega her usual smile and waved back with her skeleton gloved hand.

The classical music began to softly die and the lights dimmed until it was pitch dark. The only light was the giant spotlight shining on the still curtained stage. Anna watched in anticipation as the red curtains opened.

The curtains revealed, what looked to Anna to be, the Other Miss Yelena Nattura; with the usual black button eyes. Other Yelena was wearing a dark beige Native American-looking dress jacket with laces lined along both sleeves. Her silvery-white hair was down as it usually was the little braid on the side. Anna couldn’t really see, from how far she was from the Alpha, if she looked the same as she saw the real one before or…younger. And now that she thought about it, Other Yelena’s hair didn’t look dull but shiny. Like her hair was made of strands of pure silver. 

The shining effect reminded Anna of something she couldn’t put her finger on. She knows she’s seen that effect somewhere but can’t remember where… 

Suddenly, Other Yelena raised her arms and opened them wide; bringing Anna back to ‘reality.’

“Spirits of the howling fall, listen with thine ears and open thine eyes and hear my call!”

Anna felt herself at the edge of her seat; figuratively and literally. Other Elsa watched as Anna watched on with wide eyes and a look of pure excitement.

Other Yelena continued, “With skin of snow and songs of ice, rise upon this earth with your heavenly presence!” At once she clapped her hands together, making a loud sound that rang in the ears of anyone in a mile long radius and a shockwave that would’ve knocked Anna on her butt if she weren’t already sitting.

“Whoa!” Anna had to stop and process what just happened and get her bearings.

In front of Other Yelena, a ring of bright blue light grew and cascaded upon the surrounding area. The light was so bright it made the hundreds of button-eyed American Eskimos look like their fur was light blue to begin with. In the middle of the ring of light, Anna could see three glowing spheres emerging. The white spheres rose into the air as they slowly circled one another.

Other Yelena started looking to her left and right. She stopped her actions and an irritated look on her face appeared. “Gale?! Gale! Confound it, get out here!”

Now that Anna thought about it, she forgot all about the other Alpha who lived with Yelena. The Omega looked around her to catch any sight of the multicolor-haired woman but couldn’t find any stand out color besides white.

“Gale, if you don’t get out here, I’ll drag you out by the hair myself!” Other Yelena had to yell louder over the wind being made by the now-faster spinning orbs. Her silver hair flew in the strong growing currents.

“ _Oh, shoot_! _Coming_!” Anna could hear.

Within exactly one second Other Gale came into view high above Other Yelena on a platform. The platform only consisted of a single board of wood.

Is she going to do what Anna thinks she’s going to do? No way. The Other World did have a lot to offer but jumping off of high platforms couldn’t be one of them…could they?

Making Anna’s fear come true, Other Gale dove off of the piece of wood.

“I can’t look!” Anna quickly covered her eyes with her hands and braced herself. The reason Anna felt the need to ready her own body was a mystery to her.

Eyes still covered, Anna felt a nudge to the shoulder on her left side. She peaked her left eye and say Other Elsa looking at her with her usual smile. Other Elsa nudged her head in the Other Alphas’ direction like she was telling her to not look away but continue watching. Anna reluctantly complied and watched just in time as Gale was caught. But by what Anna also didn’t have an answer to.

Other Gale nearly hit the stage but was caught by something invisible and was suddenly soaring. She was actually flying! The Other Alpha did a few loops and twirls in the air until suddenly…she vanished!

Clothes that were just worn fell to the ground. Anna felt as if both her eyes and heart were going to pop out.

Anna gasped, “She’s gone!” Other Gale was making Anna’s anxiety go through the roof!

Looking for Other Gale made Anna too preoccupied to focus on the orbs on the stage with Other Yelena.

A breeze of cool air hit Anna and made a chill run up her spine. She turned her head forward so fast she was sure she cracked something. Nothing was there and Other Elsa just watched her.

“Um…? _Agh_!” Her own pigtails flew at her own face. Anna wiped her face and heard a soft whistle-like sound resonate in her ear.

Colorful fallen leaves appeared out of nowhere and floated in front of the two only humans. Anna’s eyebrows furrowed together but were instantly raised high.

“No way…Gale?”

The floating dead leaves jumped as a higher pitched whistle sounded.

“Gale, this is—! How is this—?! What—?!” Anna laughed as she couldn’t get the right words out at how unbelievable and amazing this all was.

Based on the leaves, Other Gale flew away towards Other Yelena and the orbs.

“ _About time_!” Other Yelena yelled.

Anna saw more dead leaves appear out of nowhere and form designs along the back of the stage behind Other Yelena.

Finally, the orbs began to glow even brighter by the second that Anna had to cover them again to not go blind, no matter how badly she didn’t want to miss a second. An explosion of light filled the theatre and dimmed down again.

Anna opened her eyes and her jaw dropped to the ground. On the stage stood—er, rather floated—three pale see through beings. The three spirits looked to be Anna’s age based on their height. One boy and two girls.

“No. Fucking. Way.” If Anna’s mother were with her and heard her daughter say that, Anna would get such a hit to the head and punished to the end of the century.

Other Yelena clapped three times. Not as big as the one she made in the beginning of the show, just loud enough to be heard. The three spirits started to fly about in fluid-like motions. They would fly around one another, but Anna could see at times in very small instances that two of the three would collide with the other. The collisions would shake them a bit but they continued to perform as best as they could and act like nothing unusual happened.

The three spirits’ formation began to grow so they were getting closer to the audience. One of the spirits, one of the girls, had medium to long hair tied in a braid. She softly flew towards Anna and stopped in front of her from above. The ghost’s bright glow made it too difficult for Anna to make out any significant features. She couldn’t begin to explain the feelings she was feeling at that moment. She didn’t know if it was happiness, joy, fear, or…even sadness.

The Braid Ghost Girl slowly lifted her hands towards Anna and putting her palm up. Anna raised her own hand and slowly inched it to press against the ghost’s palm. Now that Anna thought about it, her hand would just pass through her hand. But she was proven wrong when she felt something press back.

The contact made Anna give a little gasp. The touch didn’t exactly have a physical skin-on-skin contact but did have a firmness to it. It was also soft and gave off a cold feeling. The cold wasn’t as chilling as she expected, like touching ice, but the kind of cold that made you feel all over pleasant, calm, happy.

Behind Anna, Other Elsa’s smile fell a little, her eyebrows pushed slightly together and she started chewing on her bottom lip. She fiddled with her gloved fingers but immediately straightened herself back up and put a strong smile back on. She had to be and stay strong. For Anna. After all, the Other Mother made her to be the perfect best friend. Literally.

Anna didn’t know how long she was in this position for. Only a minute, an hour, time didn’t matter to her at that moment.

Suddenly, the other two ghosts were flying back to the stage. The ghost still touching Anna gently wrapped her hand around hers and before the Omega knew it, she was being lifted out of her seat on the ground and flying.

“WAAH!” Anna screamed. But very quickly, that scream was becoming laughter.

The Braid Girl Ghost carried Anna to the stage where the other two were. The other ghost girl “stood” had her legs spread and arms stretched out, making her look like an X. Right after, the ghost boy went upside down and connected his hands with her hands; also becoming an X but with his legs in the air rather than his arms. Lastly, Anna’s ghost girl flew them to the top of the ghost tower, connecting her own feet to the ghost boy’s. Rather than also becoming an X, the Braid Ghost Girl balanced Anna on her left hand, having Anna balance herself with just one leg.

At once, the audience of little American Eskimos were barking nonstop at the spectacular show they just witnessed. Other Elsa was most definitely not far behind and immediately jumped to her feet clapping her gloved hands together with a big smile on her face. She reached into her oversized black raincoat and pulled out a single blood-red rose. The Other Alpha threw the rose as far as she could towards Anna, who was still on the ghost tower.

Anna saw Other Elsa throw the rose and immediately caught it with one hand. Something in her exploded, like a million tiny fireworks going off inside her stomach and heart. The simple gesture made her swoon and then realized at that moment…She was in love.


	8. Chapter 8: Time to Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! A new chapter?! So soon?! Yes! Even I sometimes impress myself  
> Enjoy!!

Anna didn’t really want to admit it but the evidence was irrefutable. She had somehow gotten a crush on the incredibly immature, infuriating, annoying…beautiful…caring…loving…platinum blonde…Alpha Elsa Lovat.

At first, the crush was more directed at Other Elsa rather than the real one. But the Other Mother makes things in the Other World exactly as the things in the real world; only leaving the negatives out.

If that was the real case, then Anna’s crush really is directed at the _real_ Elsa! Just the thought of the Alpha made Anna’s inner Omega run in circles.

Both Anna and Other Elsa were walking up the steps together after the Other Alphas’ performance. At the top they were met with the Other parents.

“Hey, there,” Other Father waved.

“Was it wonderful, dear?” Other Mother smiled.

“Oh, yeah! They swooped down and pulled me right outta my seat, one of the spirits Ms. Nattura summoned.”

Other Elsa smiled at her excited friend but her smile quickly dropped and had a look of sadness that the others weren’t seeing, as they were walking away from her towards the Palace steps.

Anna continued, “They rose from the ground as orbs of light and started spinning around and around and around until they appeared in a more human form. And then, I was flying through the air, and it was…Ah, it was magic,” Anna smiled back.

“You do like it here, don’t you, Anna?” Other Mother asked.

“Uh-huh,” she agreed. Anna turned and waved to Other Elsa, “Goodnight, Elsa!” Before heading inside.

The Other Mother turned to look at Other Elsa and saw Other Elsa’s even deeper frown and furrowed eyebrows. Other Elsa had an unsure look on her face and rubbed her left arm. Not wanting the imagery to fade, Other Mother made a gesture that told Other Elsa to keep smiling. Other Elsa slumped her shoulders and looked away. Giving up, the Other Mother closed the door.

“You could stay here forever if you want to,” Other Mother suggested.

Anna’s ears perked. “Really?”

_Live in this absolutely perfect world?! Uh, yes!_

The trio continued to walk into the dining room.

“Sure,” Other Father piped in. “We’ll sing and play games, and Mother will cook your favorite meals.”

“There’s one _tiny_ thing we need to do.” Other Mother pulled out a chair for Anna to sit in.

“What’s that?” Anna asked as she sat down.

Other Father pushed her in. “Well, it’s a surprise,” he sang in a sing-song voice.

He sat a little ways from her in another chair and the Other Mother brought out a hexagon-shaped black box with a decorative pink bow on the lid.

“For you, our little doll.” She placed the present in front of Anna.

The young Omega wasted no time in grabbing the lid and yanking it off to see what was inside.

However, what was inside confused her greatly. Inside were a pair of dark, black eyes and a needle with some thread.

“Wait…what…?” Anna couldn’t wrap her head around it and her heart was starting to beat a little faster each second she continued to look. Her inner Omega was screaming at her to run, run anywhere but here.

“Black is traditional,” the Other Mother spoke up after a minute of silence. Stunned silence in Anna’s case. “But if you’d prefer pink,” her button eyes turned pink for a couple seconds before fading back to black. Anna looked at the Other Father. “Or vermillion,” his black button eyes turned a sharp orange before doing the same as the Other Mother’s button eyes. She looked down at the buttons still in the box. “Or chartreuse,” they flashed a light green.

_Get out!_

Anna gasped once it finally clicked.

“Though you might make me jealous,” the Other Mother chuckled as she tapped one of her buttoned eyes.

_Get out now!_

“No way!” Anna all but pushed the box away from her. “You’re not sewing buttons in my eyes!” She covered her eyes with her hands.

“Oh, but we need a ‘yes’ if you want to stay here.”

The Other Father grabbed the sewing needle that was inside the box. “So sharp you won’t feel a thi-ow!”

Anna opened her eyes again only to see the Other Father in discomfort as she watched him rub his ankle while, what Anna assumed was him, looking at the Other Mother with a look of disapproval, who was giving back a look of annoyance.

This is the first time Anna’s ever seen the Other Parents to not have smiles on their faces.

“There, now.” The Other Mother took the box that was flung her way and walked by Anna. “It’s your decision, darling.” She walked around behind Anna’s chair, making the younger Omega watch her every move in silent anticipation at the best moment to run. “We only want what’s best for you.” She held the box back in front of Anna so she could get another clear, horrifying view.

Anna couldn’t take sitting still any longer and practically jumped out of her chair and away from the Other Mother. “I-I’m going to bed. Right now!” Hiding the shake in her voice to prove she wasn’t scared was proving difficult.

“Bed?” The Other Mother’s eyebrows creased in concern.

“Before dinner?” The Other Father piped in.

“I’m really, really tired. Yeah.” That last word was more of a conformation for herself rather than the Other Parents. She faked a yawn, “I just need to…sleep on things.” She tried to quickly but not make it too obvious of her intentions and headed for the stairs.

“Well, of course you do, darling. I’ll be happy to tuck you in.”

Anna’s eyes widened and thought fast. “Oh, no thanks! You—you’ve done so much already.” Knowing the stairs were right behind her, she turned around only to widen her eyes again. “Ah!”

“You’re welcome.” The Other Mother blocked her route. “And I…” She grabbed the Other Father by the arm and tugged him over to her. “ _We_ aren’t worried at all, darling. Soon you’ll see things _our_ way.” She gave Anna a gentle tap on the nose in an act of comfort for the obviously afraid pup.

Anna stood stunned for a second until she could feel her legs again. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast she could feel it in her ears. With the stairs within reach, Anna kept herself from flat out running up the steps. She kept back from facing the Other Parents and tried to keep a smile on her face. The Omega hoped her fear wasn’t showing and give away her plan.

Once she reached high enough up the stairs and out of the Other Parents’ sights, she all but booked it up the rest of the stairs and into her better designed bedroom.

She slammed the door shut behind her and was met by her flying and living dragonflies.

They all asked in unison, “What’s wrong, Anna? Don’t you wanna play?”

Anna grabbed and yanked each one out of the air and threw them in her trunk.

“Yeah,” her blue squid-like toy piped. “I wanna hug your face—” Anna yanked him off of her shelf.

“Get a grip, soldier—! _Ack_!” Anna grabbed the giraffe in a tank by the neck and also threw it in the trunk.

“ _Hey_!” Anna whipped her head around and looked at the picture on her stand by her bed.

“ _Where’s your buttons, whirlwind_?” The blonde boy in the picture exclaimed. Anna noticed both the blonde and redhead…had button eyes!

Without thinking, Anna grabbed the picture and threw it in the trunk.

“ _You wanna stay, don’t ya_?”

Anna closed the trunk shut.

She began to push and shift anything movable and heavy enough towards her door. “I’m going home tonight, robots.” She put a chair under the knob. “And I won’t be back.” The Omega gave a grunt of effort as she pushed her heavy trunk in front of the door.

The bumping in her chest made it difficult to breathe and her anxiety wasn’t helping one bit.

Anna jumped onto her bed and yanked her blue boots off. She turned her light off and hurled the big blanket over herself. However, actually falling asleep was a problem. How was she supposed to be able to fall asleep when fear has practically consumed her?

All there was for the Omega pup to do was to tell herself to go to sleep.

“Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep…”

Voices from her memories started to fill her head.

“ _A tiny little thing we need to do_ …”

“ _Go to sleep…Go to sleep…_ ”

“ _So sharp you won’t feel a thing…_ ”

“ _Go to sleep…_ ”

“ _Soon you’ll see things our way…_ ”

“ _…Go to sleep…_ ”

Somehow, Anna did manage to fall asleep. Her sleep was dreamless so that means there were no nightmares to experience at least; but there was also no comfort.

The natural light snuck its way into Anna’s blanket and shined over her still closed eyes. She opened them and smiled at the thought of finally being home in her real world and away from…whatever was trying to take her eyes.

“Mom!” Anna threw the blanket off of herself. “Dad!”

But the sight she saw made her heart drop into her stomach. The walls were still pink and not gray, the ceiling looked new and not cracked or chipped, and her things were still barricading the door.

“Oh gods…I’m still here?” Anna wrapped her arms around her legs in an act of comfort; which didn’t really do anything.

It doesn’t make sense. She always ended up back in her world after sleeping in her bed in this world. Why wasn’t it working?

The thoughts and questions that had no answers spiraled over and over in Anna’s head.

At once, Anna bolted out of her bed and shoved everything out of her way and rushed out the door.

The only other way to get back to her world was the little door she came through to get to where she was in the first place. She raced down the stairs and turned the corner to two closed doors. Anna tried to open them but they were locked.

In the distance, a piano note was playing. Anna knew where it was coming from and who was making it and wanted answers. Now.

Anna didn’t even bother knocking and opened the door. Inside the music room was the Other Father at the piano with his back towards her, straight and stiff. All Anna could see was only his left arm moving and the same note being played.

“Hey, you!”

 _Bing_.

“Where’s the Other Mother?” Anna demanded.

 _Bing_.

“I wanna go home.”

 _Bing_.

Finally, the Other Father responded, “All will be swell, soon as Mother’s refreshed.” His voice wasn’t happy or full of personality anymore, but dull and monotone. This concerned Anna greatly. “Her strength is _our_ strength.”

Suddenly, the piano hands that help control the Other Father’s piano playing sprung out. One clamped over his mouth while the other had one finger up and whipped it side to side as if telling him ‘no.’ They spun him back around and disappeared back into the piano.

“Mustn’t talk when Mother’s not here.”

“If you won’t even talk to me, I’m gonna find the Other Elsa. She’ll help me.” Anna began to turn to go but the Other Father began to speak again.

“No point. She pulled a _looong_ face,” the Other Father used his pointer fingers to pull his frown even further down, it was so far pulled, it looked incredibly inhuman and nightmarish. However, Anna should suppose he’d be able to do that considering he wasn’t even human.

Wait a minute, is something wrong with Elsa?

“And Mother didn’t like it— _Uck_!” The hands sprung up again and clamped his mouth shut harder and twirled him back around again.

Anna didn’t want to stay any longer and ran out of there and out the back door. She fled through the garden area and up the hill like when she went to look for…wait, the Well! That had to be her ticket out of this hellhole!

Finding new vigor, Anna began to run faster and take longer strides as she continued to go up and start down through the peach trees.

The Well had to be her way out…it just _had_ to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She FINALLY sees the Other World’s true colors! Oh my god! It was painful Lol


	9. Chapter 9: Home at Last...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyy!! Hey, guys! I'm back!  
> Just a warning for this chapter:  
> This may be triggering to some so if you're sensitive to bullying and/or physical harm/abuse, watch for the italic wording and scroll through until you find the usual word format, okay? Okay.  
> !Note! An Omegaverse headcanon I have is everyone is a shapeshifter. Pups are born in their dog form, an evolutionary trait for a pup’s fur to help keep it warm once they’re born.
> 
> As the pup grows up, they go through a process I call ‘Morphing.’ The pup’s body slowly changes to its human form and is complete at puberty (11-12 years old) And even when their Morphing is done they can shift into their dog form at will.
> 
> (If you play Splatoon, you’ll know what I mean)
> 
> This note will help some things make sense as you read.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It felt like an hour had gone by to Anna. She wasn’t sure at all how long she’d been looking for the Well. Although, from all the scratches and cuts from various sticks and tree branches on the Omega’s body, seemed to help indicate she’d been looking for a while.

Anna felt a very painful stinging in her right ankle and thinks she can feel liquid dripping down the side. However, the always dark nighttime sky made it difficult to see if the cut was big enough to draw blood or see if the liquid really was blood.

Despite the stinging in her ankle and the minor pain all over her body, what seemed to be the worst, in Anna’s opinion, was her burning lungs. She’d been running the whole time while looking and never took a moment’s rest. The Omega didn’t want to take the risk of something catching up and grabbing her. Even as she ran, she would look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being followed.

Finally, Anna couldn’t go on without some much needed air and stopped to regain herself. Each inhale was sharp and painful. The hard beats of her heart in her chest made it even harder to breathe.

A liquid started dripping from Anna’s head and face. With all the negative emotions swirling in her body, Anna couldn’t tell if it was sweat from all her running or tears from her pain and fear.

Anna’s breathing became more ragged and forced, which didn’t help in trying to calm the Omega down and give her brain some much needed oxygen so she wouldn’t pass out. With the lack of relief and more pain, Anna’s knees gave out and she landed on her hands and knees; her stomach gave her one hard churn and she threw up.

The lack of oxygen made Anna lightheaded and her vision go fuzzy; making her collapse. Thankfully, not in her previous lunch. Anna’s eyelids grew incredibly heavy and didn’t fight it. Unfortunately, this wasn’t a dreamless sleep…

_“AGH!” Anna let out a scream._

_“How many times do we have to tell you your very presence is an eyesore and to stay the hell away from us?!” Anna’s attacker barked while his gang snickered behind him._

_“…I…I—_ _ACK_!”

_Her attacker tightened his grip around her neck, his dull nails digging into her soft skin._

_“I wasn’t asking for an answer from you, dumbass,” he spat._

_“B…B—Bu—”_

_“I said shut up!” The brown and black-furred pup threw Anna against the nearest wall._

“AGHH!”

_The goonies snickering in the back just started plain laughing._

_Anna didn’t know which part of her hurt the most; the throbbing pain in her head, nausea in her stomach, the searing heat from the claws to the neck, or the stinging covering her whole back. If the redheaded pup had to guess, she’d probably go with the pain in her back since it was the latest injury from getting thrown at the wall by the Head Alpha of her bully pack._

_Anna continued to groan from all the pain inflicted upon her and tried her best to at least rest her weight on her forearms._

_“What’s going on here?!”_

_Hearing that familiar female voice, Anna felt as if all the pain went away, relief and joy washed over her whole body, and her heart was racing a million miles an hour. Her best friend Lila, coming to the rescue!_

_Suddenly, as soon as the female Alpha’s voice rang along the halls, the pups laughing themselves silly stopped immediately and straightened up._

_“Well, well, well,” Anna’s attacker angrily, albeit nonchalantly, drawled to the newcomer. “Look who finally decided to show up, boys.”_

_The boys continued to stay still as not wanting to anger the already angry, stronger, Alpha before them._

_“You didn’t answer my question, Derek,” Lila pointed. “What are you doing?”_

_Derek scuffed. “What’s it look like?”_

_“Lila! Lila, help!” Anna couldn’t wipe the smile off her face or stop her tail from wagging so hard at the sight of the blonde beauty. Luckily, since Anna was still in her Morphing, her already red fur hid the ruby-red blush heating her cheeks. The scent of mint filled her nostrils and eased her racing mind. Those icy-blue eyes that could melt your soul…_

That’s so ironic…

_Lila looked down at the hurt, but smiling, Omega before her. The blonde furred Alpha’s facial expression didn’t change at the lowly sight of her friend under Derek._

_The look Lila was giving Anna sent a shiver down the Omega’s spine. Lila has never given Anna a look as cold as this. For the first time…ever…the Alpha’s eyes actually turned into their namesake. They were chilling, unnerving …empty …void… emotionless…?_

_Why was Lila looking at her like that? Why wasn’t she doing anything to help? They were best friends, for gods’ sakes!_

_“…Lila?”_

_Lila continued to remain silent and continue her icy stare._

_“Lila…we’re friends, remember?” Anna’s voice started shaking. “We’re friends. Best fr—_ AGH! _”_

_Anna’s ‘best friend’ didn’t let her finish her sentence by silencing the Omega with a hard kick to the side of her head. The force of the kick and point of Lila’s cold boot, made Anna think she was just shot with an icicle._

_Anna’s head was pounding and throbbing even harder._

Di…did she…? W—Why—?!

_“I can’t believe someone like you ever thought I was your friend,” Lila spat._

_“I was wondering when you were gonna show up,” Derek groaned in annoyance._

_“Where I go and when I go is my business,” Lila growled._

Lila…you’re…? No! Please, gods, don’t let it be so! Lila! _Anna was too dumbstruck and in pain to form words and show her disapproval._

_One of the goonies in the back gained the courage and spoke in a meek voice, “Lady Lila—?”_

_“_ What? _” Lila gave the brave, and in her opinion stupid, goonie another glare with her piercing eyes._

Is this really happening…?

_The goonie squeaked but regained enough of his composure to speak. “Lady Lila, how would you like for us,” he gestured to himself and the other goonies. The goonie swallowed before continuing, “For us to—to—”_

_“Just spit it out, Drake!” Derek barked._

_“Right!” Drake straightened himself even more. “To…_ take care of the _problem_ _?” A small smirk curled on Drake’s face. The question made the other, lower, Alphas grin and get excited._

_Lila continued to eye Drake and turned her attention down to the terrified and heartbroken Anna._

_What Lila thought she’d never see in her life, however, was a strand of the red pup’s fur turn white. Was that white there the whole time they’ve known each other and she just never noticed it?_

_Well, it doesn’t matter now._

_After what felt like an eternity to Anna, Lila finally spoke._

_“As long as she’s outta my sight,” Lila waved a hand and started sauntering over to Derek._

_Anna felt as if her heart was just stabbed from the inside._

_“Lila…” Anna found her voice. “Please…”_

_Lila stopped dead in her tracks and gave Anna another glare; those same eyes continued to freeze Anna’s heart. The cold never stopped and continued to spread throughout her whole body, until she was nothing but a…a…a—a statue…!_

_“Why is she still on the floor?” Lila turned to the goonies before turning back to Derek. “Babe, do I need to do everything myself?” Lila asked in a rhetorical tone before shooting the goons a death glare._

_The glare put the frozen goonies into gear and on the move towards Anna._

_Derek smirked and couldn’t stop himself from getting in a laughing fit._

_Anna continued to look at Lila, her now-former friend, with a look of betrayal as she was roughly lifted by her arms off the ground._

_The next thing Anna knew, she was heading towards the backdoors of the school…_

_Anna felt something snap. “LILA! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!”_

_Lila gave her one disgusted look before speaking, “_ You’re crazy _.”_

_Anna felt her heart jump to her throat and could hardly breathe. Hot, angry tears stung her teal eyes and streamed into her furred cheeks. Her crush not even giving her a second glance as she was dragged out the school doors by the pack of Alphas…_

Anna gasped awake from the memory before it could go any further.

“ _Sssss! Aghh!_ ”

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop the unexpected pain in her head. Anna raised a hand to the hurting spot without realizing it was the exact spot where her white streak started.

“Why…Just—…Why _that_ memory?!” The Omega cried aloud to no one in particular as she curled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

Anna knew she needed to start moving again. Keep herself from her own mind and look for her last way home.

On shaky legs, Anna managed to pick herself back up, with much difficulty and kept walking straight; in the direction completely opposite of the Other Pink Palace.  
Anna knew her experiences and heartbreak would never truly leave her, but not having them plague her mind during the task at hand was a decent enough win. One day, she knows she’ll have to fight her demons, but that day is not today.

“ _Meow_.”

Anna felt as if she jumped right out of her skin and looked down. The familiar coating of black and piercing blue eyes staring right at her gave Anna immense comfort at the sight of something- er, someone?- familiar.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Cat gave Anna a deadpan expression and questioned her as he walked alongside the redheaded Omega.

“Well,” Anna hoped the confidence in her voice hid the slight shake she still had. “I’m getting outta here. _That’s_ what I’m doing.”

As the odd duo continued on their way, the world was…fading? The black and blues faded, with nothing in sight but the color white.

“Wait, what?” Anna wondered incredulously. “Something’s wrong. Shouldn’t the old Well be here?”

“Nothing out here,” Cat responded. “It’s the empty part of this world. She only made what she knew would impress you.”

“But why? Why does she want me?”

“She wants something to love, I think. Something that isn’t _her_. Or maybe,” Cat paused. “She’d just _love_ something to _eat_ ,” he smirked.

“Eat?” Anna almost gasped. “That’s ridiculous! Mothers don’t eat…daughters,” the last part of Anna’s statement turned more from fact to question. Her own statement made her feel uneasy and brought her hands to her chest out of force of habit.

“I don’t know. How do you taste?”

Anna gave him a disgusted and scared look as her hands immediately placed themselves over her stomach as Cat chuckled at her reaction.

Not far away, Anna could see the Other Pink Palace forming itself into existence before her very eyes.

“But can you walk away from something and still come back to it?” The Omega turned her head in all directions and watched as the rest of the world she tried to run from earlier constructed itself.

“Walk around the world,” Cat simply stated.

“Small world…”

“ _Eeehhh_!” A bleat rang out.

“Hang on!” Cat got into a pounce posture and sprang into the nearest bush.

What came out of the bush, was a black button-eyed reindeer fawn. Cat caught it with ease in his mouth and held a firm grip.

“ _EEEHHH_!” The fawn cried.

“Stop! He’s one of Mr. Giant’s fawns!”

Cat paid Anna no attention and clamped down hard on the fawn’s neck.

Anna gasped.

If Anna were to not have gasped at that point, it would have been at that exact moment. The fawn’s limp body morphed before Anna’s eyes into something she would have expected as a deformed animal sacrifice for a cult in a horror movie ritual gone wrong. The fur fell off the body and sand poured out of the mouth.

Anna could only stand and look at the once lovable reindeer fawn become something one would find in a nightmare.

Cat dropped the body from his mouth. “I don’t like vermin at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm.” He picked the carcass back into his mouth and rushed over to the fallen tree with a hole in it that lay next to the Palace.

Anna watched as Cat got on the tree and crawled into the hole. “Good kitty…”

She turned her attention to the Other Pink Palace itself and slowly made her way to the steps.

On the top of the steps and by the door stood a bin with canes and umbrellas. Anna rummaged through it and took a sturdy looking cane out. Anna stood before the big double doors that blocked her from getting to the little door and shoved the cane through the handles. She gave it one big pull and the handles broke off. The doors creaked open a tad for Anna to just lightly push.

The room was pitch black, despite the hallway light shining in. The little door, her ticket out of here, was in sight. As Anna began to walk towards it, a giant decorative orange beetle with, no surprise, giant black button eyes completely blocked the door.

Suddenly, the room was being filled with light and all sorts of bug-themed furniture glowed brightly.

“They say even the _proudest_ spirit can be broken,” the Other Mother’s voice spooked Anna enough for her to jump. “With love.”

Anna narrowed her eyes at the imposter and started to growl at her. Then, her growling was cut off by an ‘eep!’ Anna made when she felt something behind her pick her up and placed her down to sit. Her walking bug chair brought her over to the Other Mother, a beetle table separating them.

The imposter giggled at Anna’s expression and took the box offered to her by one of her bug furniture. “Of course, chocolate never hurts.” The imposter opened the box and hovered it to Anna. “Like one?” The little chocolates were designed as little beetles, but what made Anna’s skin crawl was that they were actually _moving_ like real beetles!

Normally, Anna would never turn down an offer of chocolate, but she knew deep down this would be the one time for it to be acceptable to not take any.

“They’re cocoa beetles from Zanzibar.” The imposter picked one and bit off the head.

Just hearing the crunch was enough for Anna to feel like she was going to puke more of her lunch but tried to regain her composure.

“Look, I. Want. To be. With my _real_ mom and dad! I want you to let me go!”

The imposter gave her a look and swallowed the cocoa beetle’s head. She threw the other half before sternly speaking, “Is that any way to talk to your mother?”

“You. Aren’t. My mother,” Anna firmly stated.

“Apologize. At once, Anna!” Anna could tell the imposter was getting mad by her change in scent. The familiar caramel smell turning burnt.

The Omega slowly stood from her seat while still looking the imposter dead in the eye. “No!” Then, she sat back down, without breaking eye contact.

“I’ll give you to the count of three.”

She was really playing _that_ card? How old does she think Anna is?

“One.”

Anna rolled her eyes.

“ _Two_.” Anna couldn’t tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her or the Other Mother was really growing and getting thinner.

Unfortunately, Anna saw too late the process has sped up. The imposter looked as if she had _no_ meat or muscle, her rib cage became prominent, and her height looked to have surpassed eight feet!

At this moment, Anna knew she was in deep shit.

“THREE!” The, very obvious, imposter reached her incredibly thin, but long, hand towards Anna’s face and grabbed her nose with her pointy nails.

“Ow!” The imposter kept her grip on Anna’s nose and walked towards the broken doors. “What’re you doing?!” Of course, the imposter didn’t reply.

The imposter led Anna down the hallway that leads to the parent bedroom. At the end was a long mirror hung on the wall, both Omegas’ reflections shown.

“Ow! That hurts!” Anna exclaimed.

Finally, Anna’s nose was released; but as quickly as her nose was let go, the imposter grabbed Anna by the arms and threw her at the mirror. Anna braced herself for her, overly dramatic, punishment from the Other Mother of the unbearable pain from broken glass. However, Anna never felt it. It didn’t even seem she hit anything, like the whole wall disappeared. The cold hard floor did hurt from her fall, though.

The imposter had half her body on the other side and her top half in the secret room hidden behind the mirror.

“You may come out when you’ve learned to be a loving daughter,” the imposter sternly stated before disappearing to the other side.

“ _Argh_!” Anna exclaimed as she jumped from the floor and began to pound and kick the wall. The only thing she got from it was a stubbed toe and bruised hands, no dent in the cement wall.

Anna lost her anger and her adrenaline dropped, making her tired and breathe heavily. The situation she was in was terrifying but Anna knew she had to calm down.

Suddenly, Anna’s ears perked at a very faint sound coming from somewhere in the very dark room.

“Who’s there?!” Anna gasped. She looked around and only found an old dirty bed and a blanket covering three lumps…which were somehow giving off a faint glow.

What Anna didn’t fully expect a response.

“ _Hush! And shush. For the_ Beldam _might be listening…!_ ” A wispy cry called out.

_The Beldam?_

“You…you mean the Other Mother?”

Anna was given no response.

Gaining the courage, Anna slowly walked over to the bed and gently pulled the blanket to reveal three white, glowing, button-eyed ghost children. To Anna, they looked to be her age.

The ghost children huddled closer to one another as soon as Anna pulled the blanket.

One ghost had long curly hair, her face stuck in an expression of terror and pain. The second ghost was a boy in overalls with an expression one would make when they were going to cry from fear. Lastly, the third ghost, for an unknown reason, had an expression that seemed neutral, but Anna could still see her terror. She had bangs and her hair in a braid.

The ghost girl with the braid made Anna’s brain itch. The ghost girl’s face looked very similar to a certain person who also sported a braid…

“Wait…” Anna thought back to the Other Miss Nattura and Miss Spritz’s performance with the three spirits that were summoned.

 _It’s them?! It was them?!_ Anna brought her hands to her mouth to keep any loud sobs from escaping, as not to spook the already scared children spirits. The memories of the event came flooding back to her.

Two of the Ghost Children flew around the auditorium while Anna was distracted with…with the Braid Girl!

_The three spirits’ formation began to grow so they were getting closer to the audience. One of the spirits, one of the girls, had medium to long hair tied in a braid. She softly flew towards Anna and stopped in front of her from above. The ghost’s bright glow made it too difficult for Anna to make out any significant features. She couldn’t begin to explain the feelings she was feeling at that moment. She didn’t know if it was happiness, joy, fear, or…even sadness._

Now, Anna understood the emotions she felt coming from the spirit during the performance. All the while Anna was enjoying herself without a care in the world, she never realized how the spirits felt…why they felt that way…and continue to feel!

Anna felt her anger course through her, her blood boil, and hot tears forming in her eyes. All this time… She would’ve never realized the spirits weren’t made by the Other Mother and were _real_ children. From her-no- _their_ world!

_I’ll kill her…_

After taking a moment to calm herself down and even her breathing, Anna spoke in a gentle, shaky voice, “Who are you?”

The Ghost Boy slowly floated from the huddle and spoke first. “ _…Don’t remember our names…But I ‘member my true mommy…_ ”

“…Why’re you all here?”

The ghost children spoke in unison, “ _The Beldam_.”

The Braided Ghost floated close to Anna. “ _She spied on our lives through the little doll’s eyes…_ ”

It wasn’t just the looks, it was also the voice!

The Ghost Boy continued, “ _And saw that we weren’t happy…_ ”

“ _So she lured us away with treasures_ ,” the Curly Haired Ghost added.

“ _And treats_ ,” the Ghost Boy put in.

“ _And games to play_ ,” the Braid Ghost added.

“ _Gave all that we asked…_ ”

“ _Yet, we still wanted more…_ ”

“ _So_ ,” the Curly Haired Ghost spoke. “ _We let her sew the buttons_.”

Anna didn’t mean to gasp as loudly as she did and hoped it didn’t spook her new acquaintances.

Fortunately, her gasp didn’t seem to faze the Ghost Children.

“ _She said that she loved us_ ,” the Ghost Boy pointed.

“ _But she locked us here_ ,” the Braid Ghost continued.

All together, once again, they speak in unison, “ _And ate up our lives_.”

_That witch!_

“Well, she can’t keep me in the dark forever,” Anna didn’t know if she meant that figuratively or literally herself. “Not if she wants to win my life,” she sighed as she walked back to where she was thrown and placed a hand on the cold wall.

Anna turned back to the Ghost Children. “Beating her is my only chance.”

“ _Perhaps_ ,” the Braid Girl stepped— _floated_ —up. “ _If you do win your escape, you could find our eyes_.”

“Has she taken those, too?”

“ _Yes, miss. And hidden them_ ,” the Braid Ghost spoke as she and the other two raised a hand to place over one of their eyes.

“ _Find our eyes, mistress_ ,” the Ghost Boy softly cried. “ _And our souls will be freed!_ ”

The pain in his voice broke Anna’s heart even more than it already was.

“I—…I’ll try,” Anna stuttered.

Anna saw something move in the corner of her eye and gasped as her brain processed two dark hands coming from behind.

“ _Wha_ —?!” One hand covered Anna’s mouth before she could speak and the other wrapped around her abdomen and pulled her backward, out of the secret mirror room.

Once out of the mirror, Anna found her anger strength and didn’t waste any time trying to use it to slam her kidnapper against the wall and throw them against the other. Anna’s attacker slid down and fell in a little pile of limp limbs. The attacker had one of the oven mitts from the kitchen cut and tied around their head for a mask. To Anna, it just made them look really stupid.

Wasting no time, Anna yanked the sorry excuse of a mask off of her attacker to reveal their true identity. What she never would have expected in a thousand years was to see platinum blonde hair in a French braid, light coating of freckles over her pale cheeks, and button eyes.

“Elsa?!”

Other Elsa quickly covered her face with her skeleton gloved hands and started to shake a little.

Anna felt so hurt with herself that she treated Other Elsa like that. She kneeled down and gently took Other Elsa’s hands away from her face. The sight horrified Anna to no extent. Other Elsa had twisted wires in her cheeks that wrapped in the corners of her lips, giving her a forced, and disturbing, permanent smile.

“Did _she_ do this to you?” Other Elsa said nothing and merely continued to look at Anna with her forced smile. Anna should’ve caught herself, she forgot this Elsa can’t talk. Even if she wanted to…

Anna let go of Other Elsa’s hands and took the wires out. Other Elsa immediately let her smile fall and adjust herself. Who knows how long she was in that state. Anna did know one thing, it had to hurt the entire time.

“I hope that feels better—”

“ _Shh_!”

Anna was dumbstruck. Did Other Elsa make her first sound? Wait. Would that even count as a sound?

Other Elsa grabbed Anna’s hand and rushed out of the hallway. The Other blonde Alpha took Anna to the room with the little door and started pushing on the bug that was still blocking it, with Anna’s help.

The bug fell with a loud _thud_! Anna felt goosebumps form over her whole body when she heard a familiar, angry, voice from upstairs.

“ _Anna?! Is that you?!_ ”

Anna turned to Other Elsa and whisper-shouted, “Let’s go!” Other Elsa nodded and opened the door.

Upon opening the door, Anna gasped at the ugly sight the tunnel had become. Instead of the bright blues and purples, an ugly brown colored the tunnel and spider webbing practically covered the whole thing.

“ _Anna_!”

Anna turned to Other Elsa and grabbed her gloved hand. “C’mon! She’ll hurt you again!” In the process, Anna pulled off Other Elsa’s glove.

Other Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise and quickly furrowed them with a sad frown. She lifted the hand that was now gloveless and blew on it. Her hand disappeared as the sand that was just constructed there was gone.

Anna realized that everything and _everyone_ was a literally made puppet filled with nothing but sand the Beldam created to lure Anna in.

“ _Anna_!” The Omega in question felt her fear levels rising significantly as the Beldam got closer. The duo could hear her heels clicking against each step she took down the stairs. 

“ _How_ dare _you disobey your mother?!_ ”

Anna and Other Elsa turned to each other one last time. Other Elsa gave Anna a sympathetic look and shoved her through the opening.

“No! Elsa-!”

It was too late, for Other Elsa had already closed the door. Along with breaking a bit of Anna’s heart. Anna knew Other Elsa was helping but that only made her situation worse. Other Elsa will surely be caught and be given an even _worse_ punishment. That was what broke Anna’s heart, Other Elsa sacrificing herself for Anna’s safety with, more than likely, her life.

“ _Anna_!”

_Go now!_

Deciding to ignore the fresh tears running down her face and just listen to her inner wolf, Anna ran through the web infested tunnel to her real home, her real world.

Anna’s fear levels didn’t help at all with keeping her rapidly beating heart calm or her breathing any better.

The natural lighting on the other side was just within Anna’s grasp.

Unfortunately for Anna, her well-known clumsiness came once again at a very bad time. Her foot caught around her ankle and made her lose balance, causing her to somersault into her (real) home. The sudden (in no way on purpose!) movement shook Anna a bit but refocused her sight around the familiar, dull, room. 

Like a sharp strike to the stomach, Anna wasted no time slamming the small door and turning the key right.

Anna jumped right up from her spot on the dirty floor and shouted for the whole house (and possibly other apartments) to know of her presence, “I’m _home_!” Her nose itched from some of the webbings from the tunnel stuck to her hair tickling her, making her sneeze.

She walked out of the room and down the hallway as she tried to clean herself of the webbing. “Anybody here?” Anna gave a shout. She looked up the stairs and gave another shout, “Hello?! Hello, hello?!”

No response.

Anna looked in her father’s office. “ _Real_ Pappa? _Real_ Mamma?”

Continuing her search, Anna spotted a brown grocery bag on the kitchen table. “Oh! Mom’s groceries!” The redhead never thought she’d sound so happy saying a sentence like that.

Anna barely touched the bag before it tipped over and the groceries spilled out.

However, a horrid scent reached the Omega’s nose. The fruits had turned brown and a steak, which should have been put in the refrigerator right away, had flies flying all around it.

“That’s _disgusting_ ,” Anna gagged.

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

Anna’s mood immediately shifted to happiness as she raced to the front door. The lump in her stomach felt it might burst from excitement.

“I missed you guys so much! You’ll never—!” Anna cut herself off after opening the door. It wasn’t her parents; but a familiar pale, lightly-freckled, platinum blonde and soft-eyed Alpha, in the damp rain, Anna’s actually fallen for. The _real_ Elsa Lovat.

Elsa was in her odd get-up of baggy ripped jeans, oversized black raincoat, big rain boots, skeleton gloves, slightly hunched slouch, twiddling fingers…that cute one-sided nervous smile…and…and…those frozen-ocean-blue eyes that always spoke with so much life…

“Oh.” Anna tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. Now wasn’t the time to reminisce about the gorgeous blonde. Now was the time to focus on her nowhere-to-be-found parents.

“The Elsa that _talks_.” Anna placed her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side.

“Huh?” Elsa gave no clue of getting what the Omega meant but gave her a nervous chuckle. “So, you that, t—that old doll I—I gave you?” Elsa struggled to get the words out in her stutters.

Anna had her eyebrow raised and gave Elsa a simple nod.

“Uhh.” Elsa started rubbing the back of her neck and not making eye contact. She cleared her throat and continued, “M—My grandpa’s real mad. He said it was hi—sister’s? The one that—” the last word got stuck in Elsa’s throat. “Disappeared—?”

“You stole that doll, didn’t you?!” Anna growled.

“Well, it—it looked just like you, and I figured—” Anna cut Elsa off.

“It used to look like this _pioneer girl_ , then _Huck Finn Jr._ , then it was this— _Little Rascals_ chick with the whole braid and ribbon and…”

Elsa continued to watch Anna and feel more uncomfortable with each second. Could it be her—…?

Anna fell off her tangent as it finally clicked. She gasped, “Grandpa’s missing sister! I think I just met her. C’mon on!” The redhead grabbed the platinum blonde’s hand and dragged her inside.

“L—Listen,” Elsa managed to stutter out. “I’m _really_ not supposed to—” Anna gave the Alpha a hard tug. “Whoa!”

Anna dragged Elsa into the room with the forbidden door and key still locking it.

Elsa was too busy trying to take in her surroundings of the very building she was taught to never go in.

Anna began to lose her patience with her crush. “She’s in there,” Anna pointed to the door with the key.

Elsa turned and knelt on one knee in front of it. She reached a gloved hand towards the key, making Anna’s fear levels to shoot back up. “Can you, huh, can you unlock it?”

Anna grabbed Elsa by the arm before the Alpha could touch it. “Not in a million years. But it wouldn’t matter. She can’t escape without her eyes. None of the ghosts can…”

Elsa’s face contorted into a look of obvious discomfort and exclaimed, “Riiight, yeah.” She somersaulted backward, getting out of the Omega’s surprisingly strong grip, and back on her feet with ease. “Yeah. So I really need to get that doll.”

“Great! I’d love to get rid of it.” Anna grabbed Elsa’s arm and dragged her up the stairs to her room.

Anna pushed the door open and looked in the doll’s usual spot on the chair right next to her bed. Only to find it gone.

Anna growled. “Where’re you hiding, you little monster?” She turned to her dressers.

Elsa slowly made her way into the bedroom. “Y—You and Grandpa been talkin’—?”

“The doll’s her spy.” Anna rummaged through her chest of clothes. Nothing. She gets on her hands and knees. “It’s how she watches you.” The doll wasn’t under the bed. Anna could feel her blood begin to boil with each passing second of looking for the demon doll. “Finds out what’s wrong with your life.” Anna got up and turned her body to the bench by the windows.

“The doll is my grandpa’s s—spy?” Elsa stuttered.

“No! The Other Mother.” Anna opened each lid on the bench to find nothing in them. “She’s got this whole world where everything’s better. The food, the stables, the…” Anna stopped herself and got in Elsa’s face. “The neighbors. But it’s all a trap.” Anna pointed a finger at the very concerned Alpha in front of her.

Elsa gulped and backed a couple of steps.

Yep. She’s definitely—

“Yeah, uh, I think I heard someone callin’ me, Arens,” Elsa nervously said as she put a hand to her ear near one of the windows, hoping she was convincing.

Unfortunately for Elsa, Anna saw right through it.

“Don’t believe me? You can ask the cat!” Anna got a little closer to Elsa’s face again but not as much as she did the first time.

Elsa looked at Anna as if the Omega grew a second head. “The… _cat_?” Elsa looked at her stunned and crossed on top of Anna’s bed to the door. “I’ll—I’ll just tell Grandpa that you couldn’t find the doll—Ow!”

Anna had taken off and thrown one of her boots the Beldam gave her right to Elsa’s head.

“You’re. Not. Listening to me!” Anna yelled as she took the other boot off.

Elsa rubbed the part of her head that stung as she looked at Anna.

“That’s ‘cause you’re,” Elsa thought for the right word. “Crazy!”

...

…Right there.

At that exact moment.

The moment she spoke that last word caused Anna’s entire heart to crumble.

_You’re crazy._

_You’re…? Crazy!_

Anna gripped her boot harder until her knuckles turned white and threw the boot as hard as she could at Elsa. However, Elsa moved out of the way just in time before the boot could break her nose.

Elsa started to scream as she made a run for the front door, Anna hot on her tail with both boots at the ready.

Elsa shot out of the apartment like a bullet to the outside where her bike laid on quickly got on it.

Anna felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t try to stop or hide them.

“You creep!” Anna screamed.

“Crazy!” Elsa yelled back a second time.

_Crazy!_

The insult continued the pain going on in Anna’s heart from the last one.

Anna threw her first boot at Elsa’s head again. “ _Crazy_?!” Anna threw the second one but didn’t care where it hit. “You’re the jerkwad that gave me the doll!” She continued to watch Elsa get farther and farther away until she vanished from sight on her bike…Leaving behind the pain put in Anna’s heart.

In the corner of her eye, Anna spotted her mom’s car parked near the Palace. Hope replaced Anna’s pain for the time being and she rushed over.

“Mom! Dad!” Anna exclaimed with joy.

At least something good will come from this…

Once Anna looked through the door mirror, she found the vehicle unfortunately empty. Sorrow began to eat away at the young Omega. The only thing there was her mom’s flip phone. Anna opened the driver’s side door, picked up the phone, sat in the seat, and attempted to call her father.

Anna hoped beyond hope to hear that, most of the time dull, sometimes bad singing attempts, voice again. Her father’s number was shown to be the most recent call. Anna clicked on the number with the green call button and placed the phone to her ear.

Anna could hear ringing.

“Pick it up, Pappa. Pick it up,” Anna chanted to herself and the phone.

Not a second later, Anna heard a familiar male voice on the other end.

“ _Hi—!_ ”

“Pappa! Where—?!”

“ _—I’m working in the stables right now, but leave a message and I’ll get right back to you._ ”

Anna slowly closed the phone, slumped against the car seat, and stared ahead at nothing in particular with a sullen face. “Where’ve you gone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment! Or don't! I don't control your life, fam!  
> Rock on! Woo!
> 
> And I did some research for the ‘Anna getting her signature white streak’ bit. Anyone’s hair can turn white from extreme psychological stress. It’s called Marie Antoinette Syndrome.
> 
> I just really love putting thought and research into my work and try to mirror, in terms of being based on real things, my facts as accurately as possible, even in terms of realism😊  
> ( _Incredibly_ Ravenclaw and Slytherin of me lol)


	10. Chapter 10: I need answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming right after another and not three months?!
> 
> That’s right!!
> 
> I meant to finish this and post it yesterday in honor of Frozen’s 7th anniversary but work kept making pass out as soon as I get home😞😞
> 
> Well, anyway, enjoy!!!!

Gale continued to work on the buckskin that had the designs of two women, one with reddish orange colored hair and the other with long silver hair, reaching above and two little white spots next to each other, also (what it seems to Anna) looking above at another similar white spot rising towards the shining sky with little wings.

The little white fluff ball didn’t have much energy but still attempted to jump off Gale’s lap. Gale gave another sigh as she adjusted him onto her lap again and continued with her sewing.

“What…are you doing with him?” Anna asked gently.

“Just looking ahead, dear,” Gale responded back. “Wolf hasn’t been feeling well of late.”

_Wait, what? Little Wolf?_

Anna’s heart clenched after hearing that and seeing Wolf in his condition. It made it more than clear as to why the little dog didn’t seem like his energetic self when Anna first arrived.

“Gale!” Yelena yelled from the kitchen.

Gale sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Where’s Wolf’s medication?!”

Wolf finally got off Gale’s lap completely and slowly waddled his way to Anna. He gave Anna a sad and hurting look that made Anna almost break down in tears.

The Omega gingerly reached a hand out to scratch Wolf behind the ear where she knew he liked it. Slowly and gently, she brought her hands under Wolf’s belly and lifted him onto the couch right beside her. However, Anna never expected the little dog to immediately crawl into her lap and lay himself down like she was his comfy bed. Wolf used his snout to nudge Anna’s hand, a dog’s way of showing they wanted to be petted… 

“Right where I placed it last, in the far right top cabinet! And I just gave him his medicine! Now, get in here! Anna says her parents have vanished quite completely…”

Again, Ms. Spritz didn’t pronounce Anna’s name like ‘Aw-na.’ Although, at this point and predicament she doesn’t feel fazed by the common error and only felt worry for her lost parents.

Anna looked down at Wolf as she continued with her consistent and gentle movement. Wolf was obviously loving it because before Anna knew it, Wolf was asleep.

Just a mere two days ago, this little snowball was happy and had as much endless energy as his brothers. Now, he doesn’t want to play with them, fatigued, and hurting…

Yelena poked her head through the kitchen doorway. “I’m sorry, but did I hear you correctly? Anna’s parents are missing?”

“Indeed.”

Yelena’s face grew soft, sad and sympathetic and walked over to the couch Anna was currently sitting on. “Poor dear,” Yelena spoke softly as she sat beside the Omega with a sick dog on her lap and put an arm over Anna’s shoulder while the other hand rested on Anna’s right arm.

Anna could already feel the soft comfort and smell of the forest coming from the Alpha. She leaned more into the hug from instinct; however, even if it wasn’t instinct she’d still lean into it. Unfortunately, the tears still came.

“I…I—I—I don’t know what else to do,” Anna stuttered. “My parents are all I have. I have no aunts, no uncles, grandmas, grandpas, or cousins! Now…now I have _no one_!” She screamed.

The sudden outburst woke Wolf from his sleep but still didn’t move from Anna’s lap and merely turned his head to look at her.

“That’s not true, Anna,” Gale spoke up.

Anna looked at the other Alpha.

“You’ve still got us!”

Anna’s eyes widened.

Gale continued, “Me, Yelena, Wolf, Bruni, Jasper—” Anna thought back to the moment she first stepped foot inside the Alphas’ apartment. The smell of burning incense, dim lighting, the patting of paws along the carpet, the sounds of glass clinking in the kitchen, Wolf’s happy greeting after he jumped on the sofa, and the comical banter over Anna’s future from just a bunch of wet leaves.

“Eugene and his reindeer—” Anna’s mind went to the nostalgic kulning she never thought in a million years would hear in the States, Eugene’s kind and understanding nature helping Anna feel a little more at home with their common ancestry, his two most prominent reindeer, happy Sven and little ball of energy Olaf both making their ways to greet the Omega in their own ways.

Now that Anna thought about it, her neighbors really have grown on her. Each neighbor had their own unique personalities and ways of welcoming her in their own ways in this strange, unknown world. None of them were like how the Beldam made them to lure Anna in; and that was what made them perfect.

“—Mr. Lovat and _Ms_. Lovat,” Gale finished with a wink.

Anna felt her heart rate spike and blood rushing to her cheeks, which she did a terrible job at hiding from the two Alphas.

Then it hit her and Anna’s eyes widened even more in realization. Ever since The Incident, Anna has come to have a hatred and fear towards Alphas. Anna remembers the anxiety that was quickly engulfing her the moment she found out Elsa was an Alpha. What’s worse…Elsa had (mostly) _all_ of the features and traits as her last crush…

From the moment the pair first met, on a hill with a mysterious well that was wrapped in its own legend, and a black stray cat that would give her weird looks, it was clear how they didn’t get along that great; but the fights were over such trivial things. The feelings were more… _annoyance_ than anything, but seemed to keep Elsa coming back and learn more about the new oddity who was roughly her age like a magnet. It annoyed Anna but she never made Elsa leave. Anna’s own curiosity, her craving for her company, and show of true compassion for animals to not just Cat but with her psychotic horse, overpowered her fear and anger to tell the blonde Alpha to ‘ _scram_!’

Anna felt a little warmth wash over her as she looked back on all the memories she’s made over the past few days. A smile slowly crept its way on her face before being quickly replaced with a frown from the spook the two elders gave with their bickering Anna didn’t realize had even begun.

“—how you could do better!” Gale exclaimed.

“More than likely make it look less like a child made it!”

“H—!”

Anna cut Gale off by clearing her throat loud enough and giving each a look.

“R—Right…your missing parents,” Gale spoke. “We know just what you need.”

Yelena got up from the sofa and walked over to a chest with fading brown paint. She opened the chest to reveal three bowls of taffy with a specific number for each one. The first bowl had 1921, the second had a 1936, and the last one went all the way to 1960.

The odd numbering for three bowls of old taffy made Anna’s brain itch and had no clue what they meant.

Yelena came back with the 1921 bowl and placed it on the table in front of the sofa. The dogs gave the candy a sniff.

“How is 100-year-old candy gonna help?” Before Anna could get an answer, all three dogs scattered as Gale had a knitting needle in each hand and raised them over her head.

Gale screamed out an “AAGGHH!” Before bringing the needles down.

Anna gasped and covered herself with her arms.

 _And I thought you guys weren’t this crazy_.

Bits of crushed candy flew in all directions as Gale continued to mash up the taffy. Anna cocked an eyebrow and continued to watch as the remnants in the glass bowl became nothing but dust.

Gale moved over for Yelena to hover over the bowl and give a great blow. The dust blew out of the bowl and Gale used her knitting needles as chopsticks to pick something up from the bottom of the bowl. She grabbed it and gave it to Anna.

“There you go, sweetie.”

Anna looked at the small green triangle with a hole in it with a confused expression. “What’s it for?” She brought the new trinket to her left eye and looked through the hole.

“Well, it might help,” Gale piped. “They’re good for bad things sometimes.”

“No,” Yelena countered. “They’re good for lost things.”

“It’s bad things, Yelena.”

“Lost things, Gale.”

Anna could already tell this fight wasn’t going to end soon and got up from her seat.

“Bad.”

“Lost.”

“Bad things.”

“Lost.”

“Bad.”

“Lost.”

“Bad.”

“Lost.”

Anna reached the curtains to the exit and looked back one last time and sighed before leaving.

“Bad!”

“ _Lost_!”

* * *

After Anna came back from getting help from the Alpha women downstairs, she made it to her room in a mess. Her clothes were everywhere because of her frantic searching for the mini Anna doll Elsa needed back. The doll still made no show of being found by the redhead.

While looking at her room with dull eyes, Anna’s sight caught the familiar color of purple-maroon. A slight warmth washed over Anna as she ran over and picked up her mother’s shawl. The soft fabric felt incredible, the frills on the edges made her hands tickle every time she glided them across, and the small symbols of the four elements circling a star: fire, earth, water, and air.

Anna then realized she was still in the outfit the Beldam made for her and felt her blood boil.

“ _AGGHHH_!” Anna screamed as she frantically tried to get the clothing off as if the very fabric were burning her skin. The dark blue sweater wouldn’t go down without a fight and stubbornly stayed on Anna’s body. Anna was moving too fast and too uncoordinated to notice her bed and fell on top of it. She continued to wrestle the clothing until finally getting it off and throwing it as hard as she could across her room before going for round two with her pants.

The pants were much easier to get off than the sweater but that didn’t make it less uncomforting.

Anna just sat on her bed as she caught her breath and tried to hold back any angry tears from falling. The only thing she could do was wrap her arms around her knees after bringing them to her chest.

After a few moments of evening her breathing, Anna slowly let go of herself and looked for her comfiest pajamas.

Of course, the top and bottoms weren’t exactly close to the other because of Anna from earlier. Anna found the top on one of the bed posts and the bottoms underneath the Beldam’s gifts…

Anna grabbed a hold on her bottoms and yanked them from under the cursed fabric. She put them on and wrapped her mother’s shawl around her shoulders before leaving her room.

But before Anna could, she looked back to the black pants and saw something in one of the pockets. The Omega picked up the pants, reluctantly, and found a black glove with a white skeleton hand pattern on it.

Anna didn’t remember Elsa losing a glove in their scuffle from earlier.

Anna gave a loud gasp after realization hit her.

_Anna turned to Other Elsa and grabbed her gloved hand. “C’mon! She’ll hurt you again!” In the process, Anna pulled off Other Elsa’s glove._

__

_Other Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise and quickly furrowed them with a sad frown. She lifted the hand that was now gloveless and blew on it. Her hand disappeared as the sand that was just constructed there was gone._

__

_Anna realized that everything and everyone was a literally made puppet filled with nothing but sand the Beldam created to lure Anna in._

__

“Anna!” _The Omega in question felt her fear levels rising significantly as the Beldam got closer. The duo could hear her heels clicking against each step she took down the stairs._ “How dare you disobey your mother?!”

_Anna and Other Elsa turned to each other one last time. Other Elsa gave Anna a sympathetic look and shoved her through the opening._

__

_“No! Elsa—!”_

__

_It was too late, for Other Elsa had already closed the door. Along with breaking a bit of Anna’s heart. Anna knew Other Elsa was helping but that only made her situation worse. Other Elsa will surely be caught and be given an even worse punishment. That was what broke Anna’s heart, Other Elsa sacrificing herself for Anna’s safety with, more than likely, her life._

__

“Anna!”

_Deciding to ignore the fresh tears running down her face and just listen to her inner wolf, Anna unconsciously shoved the glove into her back pocket before running through the web infested tunnel to her real home, her real world._

The memory flowing through Anna’s mind was what broke the dam. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she continued to look at the glove. Anna brought it close in an act of some sort of comfort. Then, Anna stopped crying once she caught a whiff of the scent coming from the glove.

_Pine trees and wet grass…_

It hurt even more at the fact the Beldam even got their scent spot on!

Anna felt anger begin to take over and readied herself to throw the painful reminder, but stopped herself. She looked back at the glove and reminded herself it was the _Other_ Elsa’s glove, not the _real_ Elsa’s.

Other Elsa was sweet, caring, and helpful.

The real Elsa Lovat was nothing but timid, anxious, immature, and blunt…

Then, Anna remembered how the Beldam made things work to lure her prey. The Beldam made whatever that was in her prey’s life and only put in the positive traits that really was there while leaving the negative behind.

The Beldam kept Elsa’s curiosity, fun nature, and compassion for animals…

The conflicting thoughts hurt Anna’s head even more and made her scream again. In pain? Stress? Anger? It was anyone’s guess.

* * *

The middle apartment of the Palace was dark, darker with the night sky looming over like a rain cloud. The only light filling small spaces was the bed lamp on Anna’s parents’ bed side.

Anna gently pushed the door open to reveal the very empty bed. Her steps were soft and silent while she tried to choke back a sob from escaping. If she were to let one sound out, the dam would break with no way of stopping any water from flowing. Again.

The redheaded Omega pulled the top blanket from the bed and spread it in a messy way. When it came to making nests for Anna, she always felt comfort in having her nest always feel comfy rather than look nice.

She walked over to the closet and took her father’s favorite sweatshirt since it had his milk chocolate scent the most. Since her mother’s shawl still had her caramel scent on it, it was enough for Anna to have some comfort that made it feel as if she were with her too.

Anna brought her comfort items to her nest and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible with her parents’ clothing, their bed, and (Other) Elsa’s skeleton glove.

She looked at her father’s sweatshirt and mother’s shawl as she whispered, “Goodnight, Mamma…Goodnight Pappa…” Anna gripped the items tight as she let the sobs that were trapped in her throat finally escape.

With all the crying Anna’s been doing lately, her body immediately became drained of energy and made Anna fall asleep without realizing.

_Iduna let out a loud chirp before waiting and listening. It was just as she worried, no response. She looked in every room, nook and cranny in their mansion of a house. Each area searched through, Iduna was sure she’d find her. The poor pup was around somewhere and more than likely shaking like a leaf._

 _“I_ knew _Agnarr telling her that story would scare her off,” Iduna growled aloud to herself._

__

_Iduna tried again and let out a loud chirp and listened._

__

_No response._

__

_The brunette Omega circled back to her daughter’s bedroom and sat on the tiny bed with a tired, heavy sigh. The intense worry was eating at Iduna as the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours…_

__

_She brought her hands to her face and made an attempt to wipe off her tired eyes and relax her tense facial muscles._

__

_The mother in her wasn’t going to give up and made another loud chirp. She’d be damned if she were to just give up looking for her very young pup._

__

_At last, a higher pitched yip came from under the small bed Iduna was sitting on._

__

__

__

_“Oh, thank the gods!” Iduna sighed in relief. She got off and knelt on her knees to look under the bed to have finally found her daughter._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_The pup was whimpering and shaking, as Iduna expected, and couldn’t keep her wide eyes on anything for more than a second lest something might grab her._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“Anna.”_

 _The red pup’s head shifted in 0.1 seconds at the sound of her mother’s voice. Anna’s still-morphing body made it a little difficult for her to crawl her way out as fast as she could. Her tiny, sharp nails scratched the carpet beneath her while it gave her furred stomach rug burn; but the pup didn’t care. She only wanted her mama._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Iduna scooped Anna into her arms as soon as she was out enough from under the bed. Iduna sat back on the blanketed bed and kept Anna on her lap while rubbing circles on the pup’s back._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Anna was still shaking and whimpering, but felt immensely better after feeling her mama’s arms around her furred body and familiar caramel scent._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_It wasn’t until several minutes later that Anna calmed down and stopped her shaking._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“I knew it was a bad idea to let your pappa tell you that story. Even before bed,” Iduna shook her head. The irate Omega mother was most definitely going to give her mate a piece of her mind later._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“Mah—mah?” Iduna looked down to see her daughter looking up at her with scared, albeit sleepy, eyes. Iduna could see Anna was falling asleep but watched as her pup attempted to stay awake._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“Sprah…spra—spri…sprits tok—me-e…?” Since Anna was still in her early Morphing stage, her muzzle made it difficult to speak clearly. That, and the fact she was still three-years-old._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“Sprits?” Iduna barely held back her laughter at her daughter’s attempts to speak._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“Sprats—! Sprits!” Anna exclaimed her stutters._

__

__

__

__

__

_“Do…?” Iduna couldn’t help letting a chuckle escape before continuing, “Do you mean_ spirits _?”_

__

__

__

_Anna responded with a growl in her throat, turning into a small howl._

____

__

____

_Iduna simply looked at Anna as she responded, “No, puppy. No spirit will take you from us. The forest is miles upon miles away from our home. Plus, like Pappa said, ‘the forest is asleep.’ Whatever that could mean…“ she mumbled to herself._

____

__

____

_Then, Iduna smirked. “And do you really think a spirit would get you before going through us? Hm?” Iduna began to tickle Anna’s stomach, causing the pup to shriek with happy barks._

____

__

____

_“Yeah? You think so?”_

____

__

____

_Iduna’s responses came back in ineligible cries._

____

__

____

_After what felt like an hour of (playful) torture, Iduna stopped her tickling and Anna felt she could breathe again. Anna’s good mood slowly became anxious, not too much._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_“Floset…wake op? Agan?” Anna knew from learning about her world, whatever goes to sleep, awakens again._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_Iduna raised an eyebrow. “Will the forest ‘wake up’?” Anna responded with a slight head tilt._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_Iduna was silent for a moment as she thought. Without meaning to, she spoke softly, “…Only Ahtohallan knows…”_

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_“A—? Ahlo—Ahlohol—Ahlohol? Ahnonahnen—!” Anna was getting frustrated with herself for not getting her muzzle to pronounce a lot of words right._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_Iduna smiled at her daughter’s attempts. “Your grandma would sing me this song whenever I felt scared while growing up. A lullaby about a magic river, Ahtohallann, said to hold all of the answers of the past. C’mere. Scootch in.”_

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_The duo scooted to the head of the bed and got themselves comfy._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

____

____

____

__

__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

  
_“Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found_

____

_“In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned_

_  
_

____

__

_It didn’t take Iduna long to get Anna to fall asleep with her soft singing and nose trick. Iduna gently glided her pinky finger along the younger Omega’s muzzle and snout._

 __

____

__

__

__

  
_“Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?_

 _____ _

_“Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found”_

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

 _ _ _  
___

_The red-furred Omega wasn’t even close to the end before Iduna could feel her pup’s breathing change._

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_____ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna groaned in her sleep and unconsciously turned on her side. Her father’s chocolate scent she inherited from his sweatshirt filled her sensitive nose.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_It was a few days after The Incident when Anna finally found the courage to ask the one question that’s been fogging her mind.  
_

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_Anna found her father in the main family room with the fireplace roaring and an open newspaper in his hands._

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_____ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_Once Anna got to the recliner, she spoke up, “Pappa?”_

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_Agnarr closed his newspaper and his face lit up. “Hey, fuss-pup, you need something?” He placed the paper down and picked his daughter up to set her on his lap._

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_Anna shifted a little in her spot uncomfortably before going for it, “Pappa…” She looked up to meet his eyes. “What’s a soulmate?”_

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_Agnarr’s eyes widened a little. This was definitely not what he was expecting to answer at Anna’s current age of seven._

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_The Beta had to think of the right words to say for a seven-year-old to understand. “Uhh…” Agnarr scratched the back of his head. “Well…I guess, how I would put it, a soulmate is someone who just turns your world upside down. They shake up your normal to give you a new normal you never thought would make you never want to live without it._

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_“A soulmate isn’t someone who is perfect in every way who expects you to be just as perfect as them. A soulmate is someone who doesn’t have the fear to stand up to you and give you their opinions. They challenge you in any number of ways to get you to show the real you and still think they can’t go a single day without you in their life._

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_“A mate for life! A lover! A partner. A listener… A friend…”  
_

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_Anna was about to say something before Agnarr cut her off, not knowing she was about to speak._

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_“But like with every soulmate relationship, it’s never all peaches and cream; it’s roses with thorns…”  
_

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_Anna listened intently to her father’s words and took them to heart._

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

* * *

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

The rain outside poured over everything in sight. The only places drier than the rest were areas with a cover to take the hits. One of the Pink Palace’s main functions to the residents inside. The walls and windows were bombarded with heavy hits from the storm and nearby tree branches swinging in the wind.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna was caught in a dreamless sleep at the moment of when something jumped over her, making not a single sound.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

The creature stood on top of the sleeping Omega and touched his paw to her nose. Anna’s nose scrunched at the itch and didn’t make any attempt to wake up. The creature does it again but harder. Anna’s whole face scrunched at the discomfort and finally woke up to scratch the itch and see what might be causing it.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Up close, two big, clear blue eyes looked her directly into Anna’s own teal ones and soft purring.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna started to sit up. “Hello. How’d you get in?” Cat started licking his front paw. “Do you know where Mom and Dad are?”

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Cat stopped licking his paw and gave Anna a small nod. He jumped off her body, onto the floor. Anna followed suit and wrapped her mother’s shawl around her shoulders out of habit.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Cat led Anna downstairs to the hallway under it and stopped to sit in front of the full-body mirror. Anna looked at the mirror and didn’t see what Cat was trying to tell her or show her, until her own reflection was replaced with a sight of her parents!

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna didn’t even bother trying to keep a loud gasp from escaping as she looked at the horrifying sight. They were covered in snow and hugging each other to keep warm as they both shivered profusely.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

“Mamma! Pappa!”

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Iduna and Agnarr responded with opening their eyes and widening them at the sight of their Omega pup on the other side.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Iduna stepped from the hug huddle and wrote on the glass with her finger the message ‘ _HELP US_ ’ which Anna viewed from her side as backward but still understandable. Iduna quickly rushed back to her mate to make another huddle, still shaking. The vision began to fade in on itself and Anna caught her parents giving her one last look before all that was left was her own reflection.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Consumed with terror, Anna pounded on the mirror to break it, thinking it would free the couple. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, and Anna made one last hit before the glass broke into a thousand pieces and rained down on her. Anna quickly saw her mistake and covered her head from the sharp, broken glass.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna breathed in heavy breathes from both the anxiety and use of effort to break a mirror. Cat merely sat where he was and jumped over to Anna’s side. He knew it was going to be a difficult scene for the Omega, but she needed to know the truth. He nudged his head into Anna’s shoulder.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

“ _Meow_.”

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna looked back up to Cat. “H—How did this happen?”

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Cat jumped over the glass shards and made his way in the direction they came from. Anna made sure to keep up the nimble stray to find her answer.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

They came back to the parents’ room and Cat stuck his head under the bed.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna raised an eyebrow and watched Cat make his way back out backward.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Cat fully pulled out the doll and moved out of the way for Anna to examine it for herself.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna made another gasp as she picked up the doll that had her mother on one side and her father on the other, stitched together to make one ‘complete’ doll.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

“She’s taken them!” Anna breathed.

 __

 _I’ll kill her!_

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry and threw the doll as hard as she could into the fireplace. She grabbed the match box on the shelf next to it, roughly lit a match and threw it right at the Beldam’s work.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

It seemed that the fabric and sand that made it was flammable as the doll was engulfed in flames in less than two seconds.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Both Anna and Cat sat in front of the fire to watch the doll disintegrate and flames die out with no source of food to keep going. They watched as the last bits of life faded from the ash and embers burning out bright.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Despite knowing what happened to her parent’s, Anna was still alone with no clue _where_ they could be!

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna looked up and saw her mother’s ceramic snowmen collection. She remembered how when she was still Morphing she’d always ask whenever it snowed to make a snowman and attempt to make one look like one of the tiny men on the high shelf. The snowmen never got very close to looking like a bigger replica, but it didn’t stop Anna’s and her parents’ fun when together.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

The Omega stood up and gingerly picked up the most prominent part of the (still) growing collection and watched the fake snowflakes dance in the water. It wasn’t a snowman, but a snow globe of an ice castle on the side of a tall mountain where it always snowed. Anna’s last physical piece of her home that was away from home. Nostalgia made her stomach churn with a painful feeling that was actually a _good_ pain. It doesn’t make much sense, yes, but that doesn’t make it anything less.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

“They’re not coming back, are they? Mom and Dad. Not on their own,” Anna looked down at Cat.  


__

Cat blinked and continued to look into Anna’s eyes. Anna wasn’t too sure, but it felt as though she could tell what he was thinking just looking into his blue eyes; almost saying, “ _You’re absolutely right_.”

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

Anna’s eyebrows furrowed. “Only one thing to do.” The pair set their angry, but determined, sights on the tiny door with the key that locks everything from coming in and coming out.

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

 _ ___

 __

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Anna’s growl-to-howl is something like between these videos👇🏼  
> https://youtu.be/kCm3yrcItbs  
> https://youtu.be/IdtSarrYI8k
> 
> Also, puppy-Anna is SOOO cute~!!😍🥰
> 
> If you have ANY questions, do NOT hesitate to ask. I LOVE feedback💕💕


	11. Author’s Note!! 1/5/21

Hey, guys!!!! I just wanna point out first how much I love you guys as a whole and the feedback/praise means SO SO MUCH to me💕💕💕 I consider you guys like family to me☺️☺️ Which, unfortunately, says a lot...

The thing is, my mental health is taking a nose dive as of late. This is causing my motivation to plummet and I wanna keep working on this so badly since it brings me so much joy!!

I’m demisexual-bi, so part of me is attracted to girls; which my mom does NOT accept. When I came out, my mom practically blew up as bad as Marshmallow when Anna threw a snowball at him. She’s traditional and a Christian, you probably get where I’m going with this...Not to mention the fact she’s so UNBELIEVABLY SELFISH about me finding a GUY (doesn't matter which of the three dynamics) to breed me so she can FINALLY be a grandma😖😢 She doesn’t care regardless of my love for another, as long as they have a dick to fuck me down and make pups, she's "ecstatic."

I was a lonely pup growing up and the fact that the one person in my life who I’ve considered my best friend and could talk to her about anything is... _this_.

I thought after some time, she’d come around. I made her my beta reader for this story. She’s loved my work up...up until when it was stated Anna, a _girl_ , was _in love_ with _another girl_.

_”I want them to find husbands and have a bunch of babies!”_

I never did explain to her _everything_ the Omegaverse is about😂🤣🤣 

But still... 

So, I recently created a discord channel to talk about this story, Frozen (some Disney), and Omegaverse as a whole; since no one in my life understands the Omegaverse like me. 

So if you’re interested in talking with me about these things, have at it and come join me in the garbage-fire that I created!!! Discord channel: https://discord.gg/cPAqsgSr 


	12. Chapter 11: Lost in Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIII’mmmmmmmm baaaaaaaacccckkkkk!!!!!!!!!
> 
> The love and support I’ve gotten up until now...😭😭😭💕💕💕💕
> 
> Can’t thank you guys enough oh my gods!!❤️
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

The drumming in her chest was beating hard enough to sound in her ears. She throws on her navy vest from the coat closet by the living room and sashes her messenger bag over her head.

Anna thinks for a split second to remember her purple beanie. From the force of the yank the Omega makes as she retrieves it, something under it falls on the floor with a _clink_!

Anna looks down and sees the triangle stone with the hole in the middle she received from the Alphas downstairs staring back at her. She leans down and grabs it in her hand.

_Anna looked at the small green triangle with a hole in it with a confused expression. “What’s it for?” She brought the new trinket to her left eye and looked through the hole._

_“Well, it might help,” Gale piped. “They’re good for bad things sometimes.”_

_“No,” Yelena countered. “They’re good for lost things.”_

_“It’s bad things, Yelena.”_

_“Lost things, Gale…”_

Anna looks at the stone a moment longer as the mini debate going back and forth in her head decides to bring it with her or not. In the end, Anna absent-mindedly puts it in her bag and heads downstairs.

The Omega walks into the kitchen and looks through one of the drawers.

Nothing.

She looks in another.

Nothing.

…And another.

Nothing.

…And _another…_

Still, nothing.

Anna’s eye twitches in irritation and at the incompetence that none of the Arendelles seemed to remember actually buying or bringing any goddamn _flashlights._

Anna makes an annoyed growl and huffs; slamming the drawer shut and goes to the back room to find _something_.

She opens the door to the dark and dusty space of the back room. A chill runs up Anna’s spine as the aura of the room engulfs her.

_You’re in your world now. You’re not in the Other World…yet._

Anna’s own thought didn’t really bring much comfort but she knew it was better than nothing.

Her steps are slow and her breathing grows heavy. The Omega takes another step—

“ _Eep_!” Anna lets out a squeak and covers her mouth with her hands. The floor beneath her creaked and the sudden noise spooked the young pup.

Anna blushes and is actually glad she’s alone. She continues on in bigger strides.

“Honestly, where’s the—?! _AGHH_!” Anna cuts herself off with a scream. Something thin touched her face and she grabs it. She feels it before pulling on it. The light to the back room turns on and illuminates the entire area.

Anna’s cheeks redden even more and makes a deadpan expression to no one in particular.

“ _Meow_.”

Anna twists her head so quickly to look behind her, she felt a crack. She ignored it to give the little black furball a look.

Cat was sitting at the entrance of the room with his tail gently waving about, giving Anna an amused and smug look. To Anna, his eyes looked as if he was calling her, “ _Pussy_.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Anna growls as she begins looking through the old and dusty boxes for something to use to light her way.

After digging through at least three boxes, Anna finds the candles and box of matches.

She heads over to the little door and kneels in front of it. Its presence both haunts and mocks the Omega at once with the key that keeps it locked stick out like a sore thumb. Anna concentrates on lighting her match and lighting the white candle.

The candle is lit and she wraps her fingers around the button skeleton key. Taking a deep breath, Anna turns the key and swings the door open. The tunnel lost its cobwebs and sickly green-brown color and was replaced by a black shade.

 _Let’s do this_.

Anna starts to crawl on her knees and left hand as her right hand holds the candle.

As the duo make it a few feet in, “You know, you’re walking right into her trap.”

Anna glances over her shoulder. “I have to go back.” She looks back up ahead. “They are my parents,” she points in a determined tone.

There’s a short pause before Cat speaks again. “Challenge her, then.”

Anna’s eyebrow moved a tad but she continued to keep going.

“She may not play fair,” Cat continues. “But she won’t refuse. She’s got a _thing_ for games,” he warns the pup.

Anna looks back in the tunnel’s direction. “Hmm. Okay.”

She refuses to let her fear show and continues to keep her courage up.

Suddenly, the little door on the Other World’s side opens a little. A chilling breeze brushes past Anna and puts out her only source of light. In the corner of her eye, Anna sees and looks back to watch Cat run in the opposite direction.

_Who’s the pussy now?_

Anna looks back up ahead and has to squint her eyes to adjust and continue looking through the new light.

“Anna?” A familiar, yet wonderful voice to hear again, calls out.

“Mom?” Anna’s eyes widen and her heart rate goes up.

The woman on the other side opens the door wider, revealing the brunette Omega with the familiar cast on her right arm. The only difference, snow was covered on top of her head and shoulders. “Anna! You came back for us!” Iduna exclaimed.

“Mamma!” Anna throws her candle and runs out of the tunnel. As soon as she gets out, she wraps her arms around her mother. Her mother’s scent already calming her nerves.

“Kjæreste, why would you run away from _me?_ ” A sickly bony arm and hand with long fingers and nails wraps around Anna.

Anna’s skin crawls and looks. The sight was _not_ normal and pushed the imposter away in disgust and fear.

The beldam grows out of her disguise before Anna’s eyes. She sees the Imposter grow taller and skinnier. The snow melts away, yet doesn’t get any clothing wet. Her eyes revert back to those charcoal-black button eyes. The beldam smirks and chuckles as she rips off the fake cast like a band-aid.

Anna lets out a growl. “Where are my parents?” She demands.

“Gods, I have no idea where your _old_ parents are,” the beldam speaks in a sad, but mocking, voice. “Perhaps they’ve grown tired of you, left you behind and ran away to France?” She suggested.

“They weren’t tired of me. You stole them!” Anna points at her.

“Now, don’t be difficult, Anna,” the beldam waved a finger in front of the Omega before bringing them together. “Have a seat, won’t you?” She looks up and nods.

Anna is too distracted giving the beldam an aggravated look until something comes up from behind her.

“Ah!” A familiar beetle chair snuck up from behind Anna like the last time she confronted the imposter. Only this time, the armrests moved and locked together; keeping Anna restrained.

The beldam brought a hand to her forehead and shook her head softly. “Of all the pups I’ve come across, you have to be the single most infuriatingly difficult one I’ve ever had to deal with,” she sighs. “Along with that tone you’re giving me that says, “drop dead.””

“It’s a gift,” Anna says smugly in a sweet voice.

The beldam gives a short growl until she gives Anna a smirk of her own; causing a shiver to run down Anna’s spine and causing her to let her confidence slip.

“What?” Anna snaps, her voice a little shaken.

“You’re really all bark and no bite, you know that?”

Anna cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You come back to be the little hero who saves the day, but you still failed to save _everyone_ before you even started.”

Anna didn’t like hearing that one bit; and swallowed to help calm her shaking nerves. “What do you mean?”

The beldam scoffed, “That idiot of mine didn’t know how to keep his muzzle shut.” She placed her hands on her hips. “I give him _one_ order and he decides to disregard the consequences just to help _you_.”

“W—What’re you talking about?”

“Your “father,”” the beldam air quoted. “is dead.”

_…No. S—She’s lying…She has to be._

“…Dead…?”

“Yes. Dead. _Among others..._ ” the beldam said under her breath. Anna didn’t quite catch the last part as she was too focused on the first part.

Anna stared at mother’s imposter with wide eyes and tears forming. Her chest felt tight and she clenched her hands into fists; her nails piercing her palms almost to the point of blood. She was grinding her teeth so hard, there was a good chance something already chipped; but who gives a flying _fuck_?

_Everyone…Every single one of them…really were nothing more than puppets; and this witch controlled and pulled on their strings…_

“You—!”

“Now, don’t get testy with me, young lady,” the beldam chastised the fuming Omega. “Or there’ll be no breakfast for you,” she stated before walking towards the little door.

She clapped her bony hands together a couple of times and a weird noise was getting louder as whatever it was got closer.

Anna craned her neck more to the left to see. Once the thing that was making the noise came into view, Anna preferred if she didn’t look. What came out of the door was a creature that was the exact same thing Cat killed when it was sounding an alarm.

The creature sat on its hind legs and held up the button key in its mouth. The beldam gently took the key and the creature scampered off. The beldam closed and locked the little door, the giant beetle stood in front of it, and Anna watched as her only “key” of escaping was literally _swallowed_ by her mother’s imposter.

“Why don’t you have your own key?” Anna spat.

The beldam merely smirked and sauntered out of the room.

It took several minutes for Anna to calm down and think straight.

Sensing the pup won’t be difficult or do anything reckless, the beetle chair let go of its hold on Anna.

_Roouu!_

Anna’s head shot straight up and perked an ear.

_Roouu, roouu!_

Anna whispered out, “Mom? Dad?”

_Rwoouu!_

Looking around the room, there was nothing that could catch Anna’s eye that could give even a slight hint as to where they were.

“Where’d she hide you?”

A little bell chimed from the other room.

“ _Breakfast time_!”

Anna made her way into the kitchen slowly.

Even though her cover was blown and her secret was out, the beldam continued to prepare food like she would do every time for Anna. The Omega witch had her signature red-spotted apron, different foods and ingredients on the counter, and still hummed the same soft, gentle tune the first night Anna ever came into the Other World.

Still acting like how a mother would…

Anna took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before continuing in.

_Be strong, Anna._

Anna rounded the table and sat in a chair. Her back remained stiff and she tried to keep her hands flat against the table.

The table was already set with a plate, some silverware, various little bowls of jam, a salt and pepper shaker, and a decorative rose in a glass vase in the middle. But what mainly kept Anna’s eyes on it, was the same box that held two black buttons, a sewing needle, and thread.

Anna felt a drop of sweat run down her forehead as she tried to figure out a plan. Her heart was beating so fast and hard, it was practically drowning out the oil sizzling in the pan the beldam was currently using to make food and her soft humming.

Anna took a deep breath in. “Why don’t we play…a game?”

The beldam’s humming and cooking came to a complete halt.

“I know you like them.”

“Everybody likes games,” the beldam pointed.

“Yeah.”

The beldam continued cooking. “What kind of game would it be?” She asked as she poured the remnants in her bowl into the sizzling pan.

“An exploring game.” The beldam set the bowl aside and wiped her hands on her apron. “A finding things game.”

“And what is it you’ll be finding, Anna?” She asked in an almost mocking way and drummed her fingers against the counter. This time, since her fingers were bony and her nails were pointed, along with the surface being marble rather than wood, the sound sounded more sharp.

“My real parents.” 

The beldam used her spatula to flip the omelette in the pan in half. “Too easy,” she said in a sing-song way.

“ _And_. And the eyes of the Ghost Children.”

This piqued the imposter’s interest. “Huh.” She grabs the handle of the pan and brings it with her to the table. “What if you _don’t_ find them?” She asks as she places the freshly made omelette and bacon on Anna’s plate.

“If I lose, I’ll stay here forever and let you love me.” Her gaze lifted to the box and sighed. “And I’ll let you sew buttons into my eyes.”

The beldam was silent for a second before smirking and asking, “Hmm. And if you somehow _win_ this game?”

“Then you let me go. You let everyone go. My real father and mother, the Ghost Children, everyone you’ve trapped here.”

The beldam had an interested look on her face and held out her hand. “Deal.”

Anna looked at her inhuman outstretched hand before responding with, “ _Not_ till you give me a clue.”

The beldam’s face dropped and had an annoyed look on her face. “Oh, right…” She walked behind Anna and leaned against the sink. “In this World I’ve made just for you, a Ghost’s Eye is lost in plain sight.

Anna lowered her ears and gave the beldam a look.

_Vague…_

“And for my parents?”

Her mother’s imposter merely chuckled and tapped her pointy nail against one of her button eyes.

The gesture confused Anna but might have a couple ideas to what it means. She’s either telling her to think with your head or use your eyes.

“Fine. Don’t tell me.” Anna faces the front and crosses her arms before giving out a loud sigh. It’s decided. “It’s a deal.” She gets up from her chair and brings her hand out to shake the beldam’s hand. There’s just one thing, the beldam vanished! In front of Anna was just the sink and the drops of water hitting against the bottom. The sound was so similar to the beldam’s tapping, it would only make sense to not assume she’d leave.

But now was not the time to worry about that. Her parents’ lives, the Ghost Childrens’ spirits, and her own life were at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so exciting! This is my FIRST posted fanfic! I hope you enjoy my mixture of two of my favorite animated movies, Frozen and Coraline. Please leave a comment! I love feedback :3


End file.
